


Worlds Collide Ultra

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: A fateful encounter between two different girls and a ferret will change everything the girls knew more some than others. This is the story of those two girls, the adventures, and the things that they go through. Now follow me as I tell you a story unlike any that has been told before.





	1. Vacation in Uminari City

Something was running through a dark forest, and the sky looked red, casting a red glow on the shady trees that passed by. Leaves that looked red blew in the light wind. Soon whatever was running came to a stop, and you could see what appeared to be a human hand over a wound with blood dripping, running down the hand. The human seemed to be a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes who was breathing heavily. A ringing sound went through the area catching the boy's attention as his eyes moved to look. A black blob creature with glowing red eyes appeared in the area, looking at the boy. The boy turned to look at it then pulled out a red spheric tiny ball that glowed, and a seal appeared. The boy concentrated as the seal got smaller and smaller. The black blob saw that, and its eyes opened large before it took off towards the boy.

"Ancient resonance, turn into light!" shouted the boy. "Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!"

The black blob creature jumped into the air.

"Jewel Seed, Seal!" shouted the boy.

The black blob hit the shield, and there was a light that was given before the black blob was thrown back farther away. The black blob started to slither away. The boy fell onto his knees and hands.

"I let it get away... I have to go after it..." the boy fell unto the ground. "Someone... Listen to my voice... Lend me your powers! Magical... powers..."

There was a green glow that came from the young boy that was lying on the ground, and not long later, a ferret-like animal was in his place. Two tiny gems, one red and the other silver with light blue swirls of mist inside of it, dropped nearby the young boy that was now a ferret-like animal.

The early bright morning sun shined down on an impressive city near the ocean with buildings of all different sizes. In a white house with a blue tile roof lived a family. On the left of the house, was a tree and some bushes while on the other side of the house had a pond nearby another building similar to the house and some bushes. The house had a white with blue tile rooftop fence going around it with a wooden gate at the entrance.

An alarm started going off as a head of auburn hair was covered up by light pink blankets. The owner of the auburn hair reached for their pink cell phone only to knock it off the bed and then reached an arm out from under the blanket while lying in their bed in their room, shutting it off. Their bedroom had a light pink colored carpet with pale brown walls. Two pillow-like cushions were scattered in a couple of places in the room, and there was an end table with a light next to the bed. The owner of the hand pulled the phone inside then sleepily sat up yawning to show it was a young little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing light pink pajamas.

"That was a pretty strange dream I just had," said the auburn-haired girl before turning and stretching smiling.

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the same time, the bright sunlight filtered inside of a window shining in the eyes of a young girl with spiky platinum-pink hair that was cuddled up in a whitish-blue blanket. All you could see was part of the spiky platinum-pink hair and the girl's face, who was sleeping in a bed, but nothing else as everything else was covered up by the whitish-blue blanket. The only other noticeable thing was the small lump under the blanket where the young girl's stomach was that rised and fell. The young girl's hands moved to her eyes before rubbing them, and then they opened up as the girl looked down at the lump under the blanket seeing it rise and fall and revealing green eyes.

She removed the blanket revealing that she was naked and if she was normal, she would have shivered from the cold and thrown the blanket back over her, but the girl was like a natural-born heater, so the cold did not bother her one bit. Steam rised from her body, mixing with the cold air. There was a few noticeable things as the girl looked down at what was lying on her stomach. Lying there on her stomach was a small, white feminine cat with pink inner ears that was sleeping on her stomach. The young girl was not normal even by human standards as she had a pussy, penis, balls, and twin tails. That was something she was born with and learned to live with. Her large thick penis and balls was lodged deep inside the small white feminine cat's pussy as she slept, and one of her tails was tangled and wrapped with the feminine cat's tail like an embrace while the other was wrapped around the small white feminine cat. The young girl yawned and stretched.

"That was a weird dream I just had," said the spiky platinum-pink haired girl.

The white feminine cat's ears twitched, and its eyes opened briefly before shutting them from the light.

"What weird dream?" asked a sleepy female voice before yawning.

The spiky platinum-pink haired girl smiled as she heard the sleepy voice of the white feminine cat, and she looked down at it.

"Morning Sparkle," said the platinum-pink haired girl.

"What weird dream?" asked Sparkle as the feminine cat opened her eyes, revealing heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was light green while her left eye was light blue. "You dreaming about the others, Saber?"

"That would be a weird dream," giggled Saber, "but no."

"Then what weird dream?" asked Sparkle curiously.

"Something about a forest, red light, green light, and pleasure," said Saber.

"Well, we know what the pleasure is about," said Sparkle, but she was confused at the vague answer of the rest, "but what is the rest about?"

"Sorry, I don't remember much," said Saber. "It's most likely nothing to worry about. Besides, it's a nice day."

"Well, you sure got that right," smiled Sparkle.

"Let's get ready," said Saber. "We need to get cleaned up. Our vacation starts soon."

Meanwhile, back at the house from earlier, the auburn-haired girl was in the bathroom in a white dress uniform.

_"I'm Nanoha Takamachi," _the girl introduced herself mentally. _"I'm a third-grader at Seishou Elementary, a private school. And in the Takamachi family, I'm the youngest of three children._

A little after that, Nanoha came out into the dining room with the kitchen nearby. In the kitchen, a woman with waist-length auburn hair wearing a pink skirt, a white overshirt, and a red undershirt was busy preparing drinks and breakfast.

"Good morning!" shouted Nanoha as she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, Nanoha! Good Morning!" said the woman.

A man sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper put it down. This man had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said the man.

Nanoha was in front of the woman not long later as she turned to her with a tray.

"Here, take these, please," said the woman.

"Okay," said Nanoha as she took the tray.

She started carrying the tray over to the dining table.

_"These two are my father and mother," _Nanoha mentally introduced.

Nanoha got to the dining table a little later and sat the tray down. The man put the newspaper down as she did.

"You woke up all on your own!" said the man before taking a cup. "Such a good girl."

_"This is Shiro Takamachi, my father,"_ Nanoha mentally introduced. _"He's the owner of Midoriya, a cafe located across the street from the train station, and the main pillar of our household."_

"Breakfast is almost ready," said the woman turning around.

_"And my mother, Momoko Takamachi," _Nanoha continued with her mental introduction. _"She's in charge of baking the sweets at the Midoriya cafe. So beautiful and kind... I love my mother!" _The scene changed to show a building as Nanoha continued. _"By the way, Midoriya is located in the middle of the shopping strip,_ _across the street from the train station._ _It prides itself on cakes, cream puffs, and house-roasted coffee. __It's a favorite after-school hangout for schoolgirls, as well as for all the ladies of the neighborhood."_

"Where's big brother and big sister?" asked Nanoha.

"They might be over at the dojo," said Shiro turning.

Meanwhile, out at sea, a cruise ship was getting closer to the city. On this cruise ship, Saber was standing on the deck with Sparkle next to her, and for the first time, you could completely take in every detail about them. Sparkle was only a foot and eight inches tall, and Saber was a short young girl that was only eight inches taller than Sparkle, making her height two feet four inches tall. Saber was wearing a blue flowing dress that went down to her upper thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors red and gold near the top and crossing patterns around the rest of the dress. With this outfit, she was wearing white wing-like attachments around her arms and legs. The only other detail about Sparkle was a tuft of hair between her eyes just across her forehead. She was wearing a gold and purple top with a purple bow tie and a purple skirt. She wore a purple bow near the end of her tail, and to give her a more cute charm, she was wearing matching purple bows on her ears. On Saber's back was a backpack that carried the stuff that they brought with them. Along with the backpack, Saber had two brown monkey-like tails that swayed behind her in the air.

"So? That's the new land," said Saber as she looked at the large city out at sea.

Even while Saber stood there looking out at the large city, her body continued to give out steam that rose into the cold morning air. 

"It's not quite what I pictured it to be," said Sparkle.

"That's true," said Saber. "It is a bit different from where we came from."

"Agreed," said Sparkle.

Meanwhile, back in Uminari City, in the dojo, a young woman with brown braided hair down to her butt tied in a yellow ribbon with two locks framing her face wearing dark blue pants with a white strip down the side and a light blue short sleeve shirt was swinging a wooden sword. Standing in front of her was a man with short brown hair wearing dark blue pants, and a similar dark blue shirt with his arms crossed his stomach.

"Big brother, big sister, good morning! It's time for breakfast!" said Nanoha as she opened the door of the dojo.

"Morning," said the young man.

"Oh, Nanoha," said the young woman stopping and turning to her. "Good morning."

"Here," said Nanoha throwing a towel to her.

"Thanks," said the young woman as she started drying herself off.

_"These two are my older siblings," _Nanoha introduced mentally.

"Then that's it for this morning, Miyuki," said the young man.

_"My __big brother, Kyouya Takamachi, is a freshman in college," _Nanoha continued with her mental introduction. _"He's a swordsman following in my dad's footsteps, and acts as coach to my sister."_

"Okay, then we'll continue once I'm done with school for the day," said the young woman.

_"And my sister, Miyuki Takamachi, is in 11th grade," _Nanoha continued mentally.

A little later, everyone was inside the house at the dining table.

"It's tasty as ever this morning!" praised Shiro. "Especially these scrambled eggs!"

"Really? I topped it with tomatoes and cheese, and a hint of basil to add to the flavor!" said Momoko.

"You're all really fortunate to have such a great chef for a mother!" said Shiro. "Do you guys understand that?"

"We get it. Right, Nanoha?" said Miyuki.

"Yeah," said Nanoha.

"Oh, stop it, honey!" said Momoko.

_"The parents of the Takamachi family still act like newlyweds,"_ Nanoha mentally informed.

"Miyuki, your ribbon is all twisted up," said Kyouya.

"Really?" asked Miyuki.

Nanoha looked over at them as she heard it.

"Here, let me fix it," said Kyouya.

_"And my big brother and big sister get along really well..."_ Nanoha mentally went on. _"But in such a loving family, I think I'm a bit of a third wheel at times."_

Sometime later, a white and blue bus honked its horn pulled over to the side.

"Good morning!" came Nanoha's greeting as she got onto the bus.

"Nanoha!" came a female call as Nanoha got on the bus.

Nanoha turned and smiled as she looked at who the voice came from.

"Nanoha! Over here!" came another female voice.

At the back of the bus, there was one girl with long middle length purple hair down to her lower back wearing the same outfit as Nanoha. The girl next to her had long middle length light brown hair down to her lower back, and she was wearing the same outfit as Nanoha too. They were both sitting next to each other with the purple-haired girl on the right and the light brown-haired girl on the left. Nanoha made her way to them.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" said Nanoha as she got back to them.

"Morning," said the light brown-haired girl holding her hand up.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said the purple-haired girl.

The light brown-haired girl moved over, making room for Nanoha. 

"Good morning," said Nanoha.

The bus door closed and started on its way. As it was going, Nanoha was sitting between the two girls with a smile on her face.

_"Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura have been in my class since first grade," _Nanoha mentally introduced. _"And this year, the three of us go to the same cram school too."_

Arisa Bannings was the light brown-haired girl, while Suzuka Tsukimura was the purple-haired girl.

Meanwhile, the cruise ship that was out at sea just pulled into docking. Saber made her way off the ship with Sparkle before she started walking around the city, looking at all the tall buildings. While she was walking around, people in the city gave her and Sparkle weird looks that they ignored. Saber and Sparkle walked across the roads or down the streets without a care in the world until people started honking the horns. They moved out of the way, looking confused as the drivers drove off.

"What was that about?" questioned Sparkle.

"You got me," said Saber.

Meanwhile, as Saber did that, in an off white building with windows in a classroom, a teacher was talking.

"Just as I had you research, there are many stores in this city," said the female teacher with short brown hair wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. "Actually seeing and hearing the behavior and cleverness of all the people who work is such stores must have been a very educational experience for you. Just like this, there are various jobs in all sorts of places, so what kind of job would you like to hold when you grow up?"

Arisa was busy drawing while listening to the teacher at her desk while Nanoha and Suzuka were paying attention.

"It might be a good idea to start thinking about that now," said the teacher.

Sometime later, the bell went off, and after rising and bowing, they was dismissed. 

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Saber has been going through the city, looking around at everything curiously, and causing a lot of commotion from the drivers and people as they passed by her. A lot of honking, backed up roads, a few traffic accidents, shouting, and whispers came from the locals, but as they was running around the city, Saber started getting hungry, and as she started to get hungry, the steam her body was giving off lessened. 

"Ugh... I'm hungry," mumbled Saber.

"Too bad, we don't have any money," replied Sparkle.

Saber hunched over as she went on through the city. As Saber was walking through the city hunched over, she passed by a cafe, but as she did, the man at the cafe saw her go by looking worn out and ragged, and that wasn't all. He noticed that the young girl had two tails, and a cat was with her but thought he was seeing things. None the less, he ran to the door before going out of it, confusing the woman in the cafe. He looked in the direction the girl went to see her sluggishly moving on through the city hunched over, but that was not all he saw. He also saw that the girl indeed had two tails and that a white cat was next to her.

"Hey, you there!" shouted the man.

"Huh?" questioned Saber as they turned to see a short dark brown-haired man with brown eyes looking at them. "Yes!"

The man stumbled back in surprise at the shout.

"No need to shout," said the man as he ran over to the girl.

"I thought that's how everyone speaks here," said Saber rubbing her head confused.

"Ummm... no," said the man sweatdropping before looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," smiled Saber.

This was the first person that actually spoke to her directly unless you consider the shouting speaking to her. Saber turned around and was going to continue while the man was about to speak up again, but they was both cut off when Saber put both her hands on her stomach as it rumbled extremely loudly. So loudly in fact that the man thought the ground shook under his feet or maybe that was just his imagination.

_"She was hungry?" _thought the man surprised before giggling.

Saber turned to look at him as she rubbed her head.

"So, you're hungry?" questioned the man. "Well, how about coming in to get something to eat?"

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," said Saber reluctantly before her stomach rumbled in protest.

"Well, sounds like your stomach disagrees," said the man.

"I'm sorry, we can't," said Sparkle.

"A talking cat?" questioned the man surprised, but soon recovered. "Why not?"

"We don't have any money," sighed Saber.

"Don't worry about that," said the man. "Have all you want."

There was no way this man was going to let some girl go hungry. 

"You mean it?" asked Saber as her mouth started drooling.

_"This girl must have gone a while without eating," _thought the man. "Of course, follow me. You can have whatever you want or well whatever we can make."

"Yay!" cheered Saber excitedly.

The man smiled as he heard that before leading the little girl inside the cafe. The woman looked over as she saw him come in before blinking, then rubbing her eyes. When she was sure what she was seeing was correct, she looked curious as she walked over.

"Hey, honey, who is this?" asked the woman.

"Oh, ummm," said the man before rubbing his head and turning to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Saber," said Saber before waving a hand to Sparkle, "and this is my companion Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you," said Sparkle.

"Whoa, a talking cat!" exclaimed the woman.

"They was walking through the city literally worn out and hungry," said the man.

The woman heard that and smiled at the little girl.

"Well, get all you want," said the woman.

"Shouldn't you talk to the owner first before giving food out for free?" asked Sparkle.

The man and woman ignored the fact Sparkle could talk already knowing about it and giggled. Saber and Sparkle looked at each other confused, not getting the joke before looking at the two.

"I'm Shiro Takamachi, the owner," said the man introducing himself.

"I'm his wife, Momoko Takamachi," said the woman introducing herself. "Now, just go sit wherever you like, and we'll get right to getting you some food."

"Yay!" cheered Saber excitedly as she went over to a table.

Momoko and Shiro smiled as they never met someone that was so enthusiastic about food before. It was like music to their ears.

Meanwhile, at school, Nanoha was outside on the roof of the school, eating lunch with Arisa and Suzuka. 

"My Future, huh..." said Nanoha before taking a bit of her lunch. "Arisa, Suzuka, you two have a good idea of what you'll be, right?"

"Both Mom and Dad run a company, so I have to study a lot, so I can properly take over," said Arisa hold a rice cake in her hand while looking up at the sky.

"I like machines," said Suzuka before getting a bit of her food, "so I'm considering an engineering specialty."

"I see. Both of you are amazing," said Nanoha.

"But Nanoha, won't you inherit Cafe Midoriya?" asked Arisa.

"That's one of the visions of my future, but..." said Nanoha. "I have a feeling that there's something else that I want to do, but it's not really clear what exactly that thing is. I don't have any special traits or talents."

"You idiot!" shouted Arisa as she stood up and threw a piece of lemon. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"That's right," said Suzuka. "I'm sure there is something that only you can do, Nanoha."

"In the first place," said Arisa, pointing a finger at Nanoha, making her move back, "your math and science grades are better than mine! So which mouth is blabbering that she has no talents at all, huh?"

Arisa went after her before stretching her mouth.

"But I'm not good at Japanese, and I'm terrible in physical education!" said Nanoha.

"Both of you stop it... Come on... Come on, already!" said Suzuka.

Back at the cafe, Shiro and Momoko continued to look at Saber in amazement as there was stacks of dishes on the table that was more than any human could consume in one sitting. Both of them wondered where she could fit all of the food. She had gone through two hundred and eighty full course servings, but that was not all either. The little girl's body was giving off steam, and the temperature in the cafe rose to high levels. This was more noticeable as beads of sweat could be seen on the foreheads of the other, including Shiro and Momoko.

"That was great," said Saber patting her belly before standing up. "Well, we better get going."

Momoko and Shiro was too in awe that they didn't hear the girl until the door chimed, but by that time, it was too late for them to say anything. The girl was already long gone with her cat companion. The only relief that did come was the fact the temperature dropped tremendously as soon as she left.

Sometime later, the sky was orange, and birds were flying in the sky.

_"Something I can do... Something only I can do?" _thought Nanoha.

Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka was walking through a forest path, and there was a human who was walking their dog.

"You were amazing in dodgeball today, Suzuka," said Arisa.

"Yeah, she was really awesome!" Nanoha agreed as they passed a human that was walking a dog.

"Oh, not at all..." said Suzuka.

The dog started barking at them which made Arisa turn around.

"Be quiet!" shouted Arisa.

After catching up with the others a little later, Arisa found a forest path.

"Over here!" shouted Arisa. "Cutting through here is a shortcut!"

"Really?" asked Suzuka.

"The path is a bit rough, though," said Arisa.

They started walking through the forest shortcut that Arisa picked out, but as they continued to go, Nanoha was looking around the area. Nanoha stopped as her dream flashed in her head from the night before.

_"This is the place I saw in my dream last night," _thought Nanoha.

"Something wrong?" asked Suzuka.

"Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"No, It's nothing," said Nanoha as she ran closer to them. "Sorry, sorry."

"Are you all right?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah," said Nanoha.

"Then let's go," said Arisa.

Arisa and Suzuka walked off while Nanoha hanged back a little bit.

"That's impossible," said Nanoha turning.

"Nanoha!" shouted Suzuka.

Nanoha ran off to catch up to them as they continued to walk, and then there was a sound before a voice called out.

_"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha stopped as she heard the voice call out to her. Arisa and Suzuka noticed this and turned to her.

"Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"Did you hear something just now?" asked Nanoha.

"Something?" questioned Suzuka.

"Like a voice," said Nanoha.

"Not really," said Arisa.

"I don't think I heard anything," said Suzuka. 

Nanoha continued to look around the area then the voice called out again.

_"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha took off running.

"Nanoha!" shouted Arisa.

"Nanoha?!" questioned Suzuka.

Meanwhile, in another place in the opposite direction, Saber was walking through the city with Sparkle half full and half charged. She could have eaten more, but she was being polite, so she only ate half of what she usually would. This continued until they came to a forest and Saber stopped as she looked at it. She tilted her head confused as she looked at the forest.

"What is it Saber?" questioned Sparkle.

"I feel like this forest is familiar to me, but I never been here before," said Saber.

"That's kind of creepy, you know," said Sparkle. "So, where you think you saw it before?"

Saber put a thumb up to her mouth, racking her brain on where she saw the forest before but was having trouble. All of a sudden, her dream flashed through her mind, making her eyes widen before she shook her head.

"The dream," said Saber.

"What?" questioned Sparkle.

"I saw this forest in my dream," answered Saber.

_"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Saber looking at Sparkle.

"Someone's in trouble," said Sparkle in shock.

Saber nodded her head before she took off running through the forest, and Sparkle made her wings appear before taking to the air after her. Nanoha and Saber continued to run through the forest area both in different directions, but one was running much faster than the other one.

"It came from over this way," said Saber before gasping as her eyes widen at spotting a ferret laying on the ground.

Saber walked forward and crouched down as she looked at the ferret, but as she did, a female voice reached her ears.

"I think it was from over here," came the female voice until she saw the little girl nearby the animal, and Nanoha would have been frozen in awe of the little girl's beauty if it wasn't for a few facts.

"What did you do!" shouted Nanoha glaring at the girl with tails.

"Huh?" questioned Saber looking up at the auburn-haired cute girl.

"Get away from the animal right now!" shouted Nanoha glaring.

"Wait..." said Saber, but Nanoha wasn't waiting as she rushed towards the girl and smacked her in the face.

Saber didn't show any sort of being fazed by the attack at all.

"Ow.. ow... ow," whined Nanoha, holding her hand that was broken, looking at the girl. "That hurt. Get away from that animal now!"

The ferret-like animal's right ear twitched, then it looked up at Nanoha, who was glaring at another girl, showing a tiny red and silver gem-like stones on its neck. Saber got up before backing up some giving the girl some room. Nanoha crouched down next to the ferret and carefully lifted it up with her good hand.

"What's wrong, Nanoha?! Running off so suddenly!" came Arisa's shout before spotting the tailed girl. "Who's that?"

"Look, an animal," said Suzuka noticing the ferret. "It looks like it's hurt."

"Yeah, she did it," said Nanoha, glaring back at Saber, who's body continued to give off a little bit of steam.

"What?" questioned Suzuka and Arisa, glaring at Saber.

"What did you do to this animal!" shouted Suzuka before lunching at her and smacking her with all her strength.

There was a distinctive crack as she hit Saber, who was not fazed by it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt," cried Suzuka, holding her broken hand.

Arisa looked as Suzuka worried before looking at Saber nervously. 

"Oh, there you are, Saber," came a female voice from somewhere.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa looked around until they saw a white cat with wings fly out of the sky next to the little girl.

"What's going on here?" asked Sparkle.

"I don't know. I got here and found the animal injured, then suddenly, two of these girls attacked me," said Saber.

"WHAT? HOW RUDE!" shouted Sparkle, glaring at the girls.

Nanoha and Suzuka blushed embarrassed at assuming the girl attacked the animal, but more than anything, they was in shock to see a flying speaking cat.

"A flying speaking cat?" questioned Suzuka.

"What is it?" questioned Arisa in awe.

"The animal needs help," said Sparkle.

Nanoha was about to say something but was cut off.

"I was about to do that when I was interrupted," said Saber.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa was confused as they looked at each other and then back at her.

"Back up, you three," glared Sparkle.

Nanoha and Suzuka felt guilty for blaming the young girl and backed up with Arisa. Saber walked up to the ferret, who looked at her before putting its head back down. Saber crouched down towards it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon," said Saber.

Saber stuck her hands out and they started to glow with a light blue light surprising Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa, and the animal.

"What is she doing?" asked Arisa worried.

"I don't know," replied Nanoha.

The light blue light surrounded the animal, and its wounds started to heal. After a little, the light blue light died down.

"There you go," said Saber.

The animal opened its eyes, looking up at the girl confused before standing up on all four. 

"Amazing," said Nanoha in awe.

Saber stood back up before turning to Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa.

"You two broke your hands earlier," said Saber, pointing at Nanoha and Suzuka. "Come here, and I'll help you."

"Okay," said Nanoha stepping forward, holding her hand out.

Saber went to work tending to her hand, then did Suzuka's while the ferret continued to watch curiously and confused.

"There you go," said Saber. "You should feel much better now."

"Uuh, yes, thanks," said Nanoha and Suzuka.

"You're welcome," replied Saber before looking down at the animal. "Can't leave this guy here, but I don't know this city that well."

"Yeah... what should we do?" asked Nanoha.

"We should take it to a veterinarian's office," said Suzuka.

A little later at the veterinarian's office, the woman washed her hands off as she spoke.

"Well, it seems perfectly fine," said the vet.

"Thank you so much, Doctor!" said Nanoha loudly.

"Thank you very much!" said Suzuka and Arisa.

"Oh, I didn't do much, but you're welcome!" replied the Vet.

"Doctor, this is a ferret, right?" asked Arisa looking down at the small animal. "I wonder if it was someone's pet?"

"Is it a ferret?" questioned the Vet. "It's a strange breed if it is. And on the collor...are these gems?"

The animal looked up as she said that.

"It woke up!" said Suzuka.

It looked at Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, Saber, and Sparkle. It stopped at Saber and Sparkle, looking at them curiously before looking between Saber and Nanoha.

"It's looking..." said Suzuka.

"Nanoha, Saber," said Arisa, looking at Nanoha before turning to Saber. "It's looking at both of you."

Saber put a hand out before rubbing the ferret's ears gently, and it loved it very much as it rubbed its head against her hand. Saber smiled before she pulled her hand back.

"Yeah... um... um..." said Nanoha before sticking out a finger. 

The animal sniffed it before licking it, making Nanoha blush and smile. The ferret laid back down after that.

"It's best to let it rest for a while, so I'll take care of it here until tomorrow," said the Vet.

Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, Sparkle, and Saber all looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yes, please do!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka together.

"Yes, that will be a good idea," said Saber.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?" said the Vet.

"Yes, we will!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka together.

"Oh no, it's time for cram school!" shouted Arisa.

"You're right!" said Suzuka.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us... We'll be back tomorrow!" said Nanoha as the Vet continued to wave them off goodbye.

"Well, we better get going," said Saber as she waved to the Vet. 

Back at school, the teacher was talking again, but this time it was a male teacher.

"Well, let's start with an application of what we learned last time," said the male teacher with black hair wearing a green suit. "Starting from the top of page 47 of the textbook. Let's look at the sample problem."

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were sitting by each other. Nanoha passed a paper to Arisa as she looked at it and read it. What should we do with this guy? - N. 

"The sample problem says 39/45," said the teacher going on as Arisa passed the paper back to Nanoha.

Nanoha read what was wrote on it. We have dogs running around in our backyard... -A. 

"Both the numerator and denominator can be divided by three," said the teacher.

The paper left Nanoha's hand and made its way to Suzuka then returned to Nanoha as she read what it said. We have cats in our house too. - S.

"So it can be reduced to 13/15," said the teacher.

_"We handle food as our business, so raising pets is basically out of the question,"_ thought Nanoha. 

"Then let's have the answer to this question answer by..." said the teacher. "Okay, #29, Miss Takamachi."

"Okay!" shouted Nanoha standing up.

"Problem 3, on page 47," said Arisa.

"Let's see... let's see..." said Nanoha as she did something. "5/42!"

"Yes, that's correct," said the teacher, making Nanoha sigh. "Some people stop here, thinking they've solved the problem."

"Good going!" said Suzuka as Nanoha sat back down.

"Nice," said Arisa.

"But in this case..." said the teacher going on.

Nanoha wrote on the paper while Suzuka and Arisa looked at it reading it. I'll talk to my family to see if we can do something.

Meanwhile, while Nanoha was at school, Saber explored the city, causing all sorts of commotion from the drivers and people as they walked by her. A lot of honking, backed up roads, a few traffic accidents, shouting, and whispers came from the locals. Eventually, Saber stopped at a spot nearby the ocean looking at it. While she was looking at it, Sparkle had a vision of pink, yellow, silvery-blue lights, and two blonde-haired girls that looked the same. Sparkle gasped, which got Saber's attention as she looked at her.

"What's it this time?" asked Saber.

"I'm not really sure myself," replied Sparkle. "All I saw was pink, yellow, silvery-blue lights, and two blonde-haired girls that looked identical."

"I see," said Saber. "Well, whatever it was, we will find out in time, I'm sure. Might as well enjoy our time while we can."

"True," said Sparkle.

Meanwhile, later that night at dinner time, after explaining a bit.

"And so, that's the reason why I was wondering," said Nanoha, "if we can take care of that ferret for a while."

"A ferret, huh?" asked Shiro, folding his arms.

Nanoha leaned forwards curiously as she waited.

"By the way, what's a ferret?" asked Shiro, leaning forward as Momoko walked over, carrying the last of dinner.

Nanoha face planted into the table while Kyouya and Miyuki jumped forward a little.

"It's an animal related to a weasel, Dad," said Kyouya.

"It's an animal that's been popular as a pet for quite a while now," said Miyuki.

"Ferrets are small critters, right?" asked Momoko setting the last of dinner down.

"You know about them?" asked Shiro, turning to look at her.

"It was about this big," said Nanoha, holding her hands apart to show them.

"If it's for a short while... If you keep it in a cage and take proper care of it, I don't mind," said Momoko sitting down at the dinner table. "Kyouya, Miyuki, what do you think?"

"I don't have any problems with it," said Kyouya.

"Neither do I," said Miyuki.

"And that's that," said Shiro.

"Isn't that nice," said Momoko, looking at Nanoha.

"Yeah! Thank you!" replied Nanoha.

Momoko turned and looked out the window. Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha looked confused, but Shiro knew what was on Momoko's mind. She turned back around, looking worried.

"Now, eat up before it gets cold," said Momoko.

"Okay!" said the children.

"Momoko, can you pass me the salad?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, here you go," said Momoko as she passed the salad.

"Me too," said Kyouya.

"Comming!" said Momoko.

Sometime later, Nanoha was typing a message on her phone in her bedroom with the lamp next to her bed turned on. 

_Arisa, Suzuka, I have permission to raise the little guy in our house," _thought Nanoha while typing out the message. _"Let's go pick it up together after school tomorrow... Nanoha. _And... sent!_" _Nanoha spoke the last words while pushing the send button at the end.

She got up and put her phone on the charger before turning and then stopped as something washed over her. At the same time, Saber, who was outside with Sparkle because they didn't have any money to buy a place to sleep, also felt the same thing. Saber didn't seem all too surprised by feeling it and closed her eyes. Nanoha looked around the room before closing her eyes.

_"Can you hear me?"_ questioned a voice as there was a green light. _"Can you hear my voice?"_

"The same voice as last night's dream, and this afternoon," said Nanoha.

_"Please listen to me,"_ said the voice as Nanoha closed her eyes again. _"You can hear my voice. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers!"_

"Is the little guy talking to me?" questioned Nanoha.

_"Please, come to me! Time is... Danger is now..."_ said the voice.

It all of a sudden stopped, and Nanoha fell over on her bed, but outside with Saber, she opened her eyes.

"Sparkle, let's go," said Saber, turning to Sparkle.

"Huh?" questioned Sparkle, looking at her. "Where we going?"

"To the ferret," said Saber. "I think it can speak just like you, and it seems to be in need of help."

"Alright, let's go," said Sparkle.

"I'm going on ahead," said Saber. "Catch up when you can."

"I'm right behind you," said Sparkle.

Saber turned before she took off running through the city. She was quite far from the veterinary clinic, so she had some ground to cover. 

Meanwhile, at the veterinary, the ferret was laying in a cage resting.

_"Please reach them!"_ thought the ferret.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and then a shadow fell over the ferret, making it look at it.

Nanoha was running through the streets heading for the veterinary clinic dressed in her dark orange skirt and light orange shirt from earlier. She stopped just outside the veterinary clinic, but when she did, Saber appeared nearby her.

"Nanoha," said Saber.

Nanoha turned to see Saber there.

"You heard it too?" asked Nanoha.

"Yes," said Saber.

The two looked back at the veterinary clinic. All of a sudden, a sound went through the area, making both Nanoha and Saber put their hands on their ears. Saber flinched as she heard it.

"That sound again?!" said Nanoha.

The area started turning a reddish color as Saber looked around at it, still covering her ears. Nanoha uncovered her ears, and Saber did as well, and then the two of them looked at the veterinary clinic. Saber could hear some noises inside the clinic. Inside the clinic, the ferret was out of its cage on top of it and jumped off as the black blob smashed into it. The ferret ran before jumping through the window. Nanoha went to rush in, but Saber grabbed her arm, making Nanoha look at her to see her pointing at the ferret.

"That was..." said Nanoha.

The block blob attacked only for the ferret to dodge it as it jumped into the air. It landed on the wall before jumping from the wall into Saber's arms. For some reason unexplained, the ferret seemed to feel safe in the girl's arms. 

"What? What in the world is going on?!" questioned Nanoha.

"A demon?" questioned Saber.

"Demon?" questioned Nanoha, looking at her.

"You both came for me," said the ferret.

"It talked!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"I'm not surprised," said Saber as the black creature got back up. "Here, Nanoha."

Saber held the ferret out to her.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Nanoha.

"I'm going to fight," said Saber.

"What? Wait," said Nanoha before taking one of her hands and running away while Saber held the ferret in the other one.

A little later, they was running down the street with Nanoha holding Saber's hand.

"Well... I really don't know what's going on here," said Nanoha. "What in the world was that? What's going on?"

"Oh, there you are," came Sparkle's voice as she flew down. "I see you got the ferret, and Nanoha is with you." 

"Oh, Sparkle, you caught up," said Saber smiling at her. "There's a demon back there. We should go back and fight it."

"What a demon here of all places?" questioned Sparkle.

"A demon?" questioned Nanoha, looking between Saber and Sparkle.

The ferret sweatdropped as it heard what Saber and Sparkle said, "You both have talent. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers."

"Talent?" questioned Nanoha, looking at the ferret.

Saber looked at the ferret along with Sparkle.

"I came here from a different world, in order to search for a certain something, but I might not be able to fulfill that wish with my powers alone," said the ferret. "So, I know this will be a burden for you, but I want people with talent to help me out."

Nanoha stopped with Saber, and the ferret jumped down in front of them before turning to them.

"I will reward you. I will make sure to!" said the ferret. "I want you to use the powers that I have! My powers... The powers of magic!"

"Magic?" questioned Nanoha.

"Incoming," said Saber before grabbing Nanoha and the ferret and dodging as the black creature came down, smashing into the ground.

The ferret was in Saber's hands farther away while Nanoha blinked, wondering how they got so far away.

"I will make sure to reward you both!" said the ferret.

"So demon, you finally showed up!" shouted Saber at the black creature.

"This is no time to be talking about rewards and stuff!" said Nanoha before turning and looking at the creature. "What should we do?"

Saber was about to speak up, but the ferret beat her to it.

"Take this!" said the ferret, holding a red spheric ball to Nanoha that was glowing.

Nanoha took it, holding it with her thumb and index finger. "It's warm."

"Hold it, close your eyes, and open your heart," said the ferret. "Repeat after me."

Nanoha dropped it in her hand before closing her hand around it.

"Okay? Here goes," said Yunno.

"Yeah," said Nanoha nodding her head while Saber and Sparkle looked curiously.

Nanoha held it close to her and closed her eyes, and the ferret put its head down and closed its eyes.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," said the ferret.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," repeated Nanoha.

There was a glow from her hands that caught Saber and Sparkle's attention.

"Under the contract, release those powers," said the ferret.

"Umm... Under the contract, release those powers," repeated Nanoha.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," said the ferret.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," repeated Nanoha.

"And the unyielding soul..." said the ferret.

"And the unyielding soul..." said Nanoha.

"To this heart," said both of them together. "Magic to these hands! Raging Heart, set up!"

Nanoha lifted her hand, holding the tiny spheric gem in her fingers.

"Stand by ready. Set up," came a mechanical female voice.

A pink light shot up into the sky, bursting through the clouds. 

"Pink," said Saber.

"Do you feel that?" questioned Sparkle.

"Yes," said Saber.

Nanoha seemed surprised while the others continued to watch.

"What magical powers," said the ferret before jumping out of Saber's arms and rushing over to Nanoha. "Calm down and imagine, a magical wand that will control your powers, and a sturdy armor that will protect you!"

"You say that, but everything being so sudden..." Nanoha closed her eyes as she thought. "Let's see... let's see..."

Two objects flashed in her mind, and she opened her eyes.

"I think this will do for now!" said Nanoha.

A little while later, Nanoha was in an outfit similar to her school outfit with a white and pink staff capped with a red gem surrounded by a gold ring in her left hand. The similar-looking school outfit only had a few differences. One was that it had gauntlets that seemed to cover each wrist, two each hand was covered up by black fingerless gloves, and last it had a gold chest piece with a red gem inside it.

"Success!" said the ferret as Nanoha touched down on the ground.

"What? What? You're kidding!" said Nanoha looking down. "What is all this?!"

Saber and Sparkle blinked as they never saw anything like this before. The black creature's red eyes locked onto Nanoha, and she turned around towards it.

"What?" questioned Nanoha.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter one of Worlds Collide Ultra. I do hope you like it. This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. It also has elements of Dragonball in it as well. More will be revealed about the world at a later time. This chapter got pretty long due to everything that happened as we had more things that happened in this than in the original story or stories. It doesn't state when the story takes place, but I'm putting it on April 8, 0065, just after Nanoha starts school. The year reflects that of the Nanoha universe and Fairy Tail universe, but there will be more on that as the story goes. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Ultra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, Dragonball, the characters from each anime show, or any music that may be in the story, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of the story.


	2. Magical Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Nanoha meet each other and a ferret, which lead to a rocky start between the two girls. Not long after that, they meet again, and soon Nanoha found herself transformed. What will happen next? With confusion all around there is no telling, but we are about to find out more as the story continues.

Nanoha backed up until her back was touching the wall then opened her eyes to see a staff in her hands.

"Huh? What is this?" questioned Nanoha.

The ground cracked, getting Sparkle, Saber, and the ferret's attention.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret.

The black blob jumped into the air before locking its eyes on Nanoha then fell out of the sky as it headed for her. Nanoha screamed and threw herself into a guard position as a female mechanical voice came from the staff.

"Protection."

The black blob crashed into a pink barrier, and there was an explosion that sent parts of the creature flying around the area, destroying the area of the ground.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha.

"Our powers, called programs, are magical equations that are embedded into executors," said the ferret a bit later as Nanoha fled the area with Saber and Sparkle with the ferret in Saber's arms. "The caster's mental energy is needed to execute those equations."

Nanoha stopped and looked back for a short moment before she continued to run again.

"And that is a thought entity, created under an ominous power," said the ferret. "To stop it, you need to seal it with the staff, and turn it back into its original form."

"It's not a demon?" questioned Saber and Sparkle, looking at one another.

The ferret sweatdropped at hearing that but ignored it for now.

"I don't really get it," said Nanoha looking at the ferret. "What should I do?"

"Beat it up," said Saber. "Throw some punches and kicks at it."

_"What's with this girl," _thought the ferret as he sweatdropped at what the platinum-pink hair girl said.

"Just like what you did earlier, basic movements such as attacking and defending will happen just by wishing for them," said the ferret. "However, to use magic that requires a higher level of power, you need spells."

"Spells?" questioned Nanoha.

"Open your heart," said the ferret. "Your own spell should come to mind within your heart."

"That's good and all, but I don't think you have time for that," said Saber looking up in the air. "Incoming."

"What?" questioned the ferret looking at Saber to see her looking in the air with the cat.

The ferret looked into the air to see another black creature with red eyes similar to that of a bull falling towards them.

"Watch out there is another!" shouted the ferret.

"Ehhh!" shouted Nanoha before looking up to see the black creature with red eyes that looked similar to that of a bull falling towards her. "Ahhhhh!"

Nanoha jumped backward, avoiding the second black creature that looked similar to that of a bull. The black bull-like creature crashed into the ground, shattering parts of the surrounding area and giving off a small earthquake that made Nanoha fall over while the others was fine. Saber didn't seem fazed by the small earthquake, and she was holding onto the ferret; otherwise, it would have fallen over as well while Sparkle was flying in the air.

_"What raw strength," _thought the ferret.

Nanoha got back up on shaky legs from the small earthquake and tried to steady herself. The first creature caught up to them and both creatures barred down on Nanoha from in front of her as they looked at her with red eyes. The black bull-like creature ran towards Nanoha quickly, and the ferret noticed it.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret as it saw that looking at Nanoha.

Nanoha screamed as she saw that and threw herself into a guard position again as a female mechanical voice spoke up.

"Protection."

The black bull creature crashed into the pink barrier with enough force to threw Nanoha backward even though she successfully guarded against it.

"No," said the ferret as it saw that worried. 

Before he could say more, the black bull creature ran towards Nanoha quickly again. Nanoha screamed as she saw that, and a female mechanical voice spoke up.

"Flier fin." 

Pink wings sprouted from Nanoha's shoes allowing her to fly through the air sideways, dodging the attack. The ferret looked surprised to see that she used Flier Fin on her first time. Nanoha didn't get time to recover as the blob creature shot out attacks at her. Nanoha screamed as she saw that throwing herself into a guard position again as a female mechanical voice spoke up again.

"Protection."

The pink barrier blocked the attack from the black blob creature as it crashed into it, but now Nanoha was trapped between two of the black creatures. 

_"This is bad," _thought the ferret panicking nervously. _"I was not expecting there to be two."_

"She needs help. She won't be able to handle both of them," said Sparkle.

"Alright, why don't you get down for a little bit," said Saber looking down at the ferret.

"What are you going to do?" questioned the ferret.

"I'm going to go fight," said Saber.

"Ehhhh!" shouted the ferret as Saber put the ferret down. "Wait... hold on... take this!"

Saber looked down at the ferret to see it holding up a silver spheric tiny ball just like the red spheric tiny ball the ferret gave to Nanoha, but this one had light blue swirls of mist swirling around inside of it. Saber took it, holding it with her thumb and index finger. When she took it, the tiny spheric ball started glowing.

"Hold it in your hands, close your eyes, and clear your mind," said the ferret.

Saber held it in her hand close to her and closed her eyes, and as she did, she could feel the spheric ball pulse like a heartbeat.

"Admin rights, new user setup functions fully open," said the ferret.

A silvery-blue seal appeared underneath Saber that startled and confused the ferret as he saw it, but he ignored it for now and went on.

"Repeat after me: "Darkness to the night. Light to the moon," said the ferret.

"Darkness to the night. Light to the moon," said Saber.

"And the courageous soul..." said the ferret.

"And the courageous soul..." said Saber repeating.

"To this heart," said Saber at the same time as the ferret. "Magic to these hands!" Saber spun around before holding the tiny gem up between her thumb and pointer finger. "Shining Heart, set up!"

There was a silvery-blue glow before a monotone voice spoke up.

"Stand by ready. Set up."

A blinding silvery-blue light shot up into the sky, bursting through the clouds and blinding the ferret, Nanoha, Sparkle, and the black creatures, who closed their eyes and backed up away from the blinding light.

"What raw magical power,"said the ferret with his eyes closed, feeling the enormous magical energy that was making his fur stand on end.

Inside the silvery-blue light, Saber looked forwards at the tiny silver gem that was floating there.

"Welcome new user," came the mechanical voice from the gem.

"Nice to meet you," said Saber.

"Your magic level qualifies you to use me," came the voice of the tiny gem. "May I request to select the optimal configuration for the barrier jacket and the device."

"Yes," said Saber.

"Alright," came the voice of the tiny gem. "Stand by ready."

Saber's clothing disappeared like what happened to Nanoha, showing her completely naked body, but it didn't matter as no one could see her. Unlike Nanoha, Saber didn't just have a pussy and female little girl breasts, but also a male penis and huge balls. Something which she had all her life from what she knew. There was a noticeable bluish-purple mark located on her pelvis just above her penis. The tiny gem flew around her for a little while, taking her body in and pausing as it took her tails and the mark on her pelvis in, then stopped in front of her, which she picked up with her thumb and pointer finger rubbing it between them. The tiny gem flew up in the silvery-blue light and changed as two black pieces formed around it with a dark blue and pink part near the head that started dark blue with pink under it and connected to a silver pole ending with a pink end covered by a dark blue end. Saber caught it with her eyes closed in her right hand after it changed form into a greataxe.

"Barrier jacket setup," came the voice from the gem.

A short-sleeve black shirt appeared on Saber's top with baby pink panties appearing on her lower body just across her butt cheeks, so her tails can flow behind her and showing a little of her midriff and the mark on her pelvis. The panties pushed her penis against her pelvis hiding a little more of the mark and her balls against her pussy. A gold breastplate appeared on her chest, with the bottom of it adding a vest in silver with baby pink trimming. A gold piece with a silver gem appeared next before attaching itself to the breastplate on Saber's chest. Saber's top part was covered in a silvery-blue light, adding a short sleeve jacket that was silver with baby pink trimming. The dress appeared next in silver with baby pink ruffles and flowing down to Saber's lower legs. Shoes in silver and baby pink with a silver gem in it surrounded by gold trimming appeared on her feet. 

The blinding silvery-blue light disappeared to reveal Saber, who had her eyes closed currently. Nanoha and the ferret were now able to see and looked at Saber to see her in a different outfit that looked like a silver and baby pink dress, but this dress allowed the girl's tails to flow freely behind her and in her right hand was a greataxe that seemed too big for the little girl except she was holding it easily. The black creatures recovered, looking towards Saber, ignoring Nanoha completely then changed towards her.

"They're both coming after her!" shouted the ferret.

Saber opened her eyes, looking forward, not bothering to check herself over as she saw the creatures coming toward her.

"So you want to go demons?" questioned Saber, not completely understanding what they was.

The ferret sweatdropped as he heard that while watching as he looked at her. The bull got closer first, and Saber got ready to attack, but before she could, a female mechanical voice spoke up from the greataxe.

"Protection," came the voice from the greataxe.

The bull crashed into a silvery-blue barrier with force trying to push Saber back, but she stood firmly in place, not budging. The blob-like creature then came down towards her, but soon also crashed into the barrier. It didn't crash into the barrier with more force than the bull did, but regardless Saber's barrier was holding steady against both of them.

"She was able to hold them both," said the ferret in awe.

The ferret couldn't believe what he was seeing the girl do. Even Nanoha had trouble with the bull, which threw her back. The blob creature was thrown back on the other side of Nanoha while the bull was still trying to push against the silvery-blue barrier.

"Barrier burst," came the mechanical voice from the greataxe.

The barrier burst outward, throwing the bull back.

"Awe darn," pouted Saber.

The ferret looked at the girl in confusion by hearing the disappointment in the girl's voice. The ferret couldn't understand why she was disappointed as she was doing everything fine. The black bull jumped into the air locking its red eyes on Saber, who looked up at it grinning.

"So that's how you want it?" asked Saber before discarding the greataxe and flying into the air.

The ferret's mouth dropped open in shock as the girl wasn't using any magic to fly in the air. She simply was flying with nothing holding her up, but he recovered as he looked at the greataxe.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted the ferret nervously. "You forgot your device."

"Relax, she will be fine," said Sparkle.

The ferret looked at Sparkle but wondered what she meant by that as he went back to watching. The black bull started falling towards Saber, but as it got to her, she dodged it before flicking it with her finger. The bull fell out of the air fast and crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground that shocked the ferret and Nanoha, who was busy holding her own against the black blob and keeping it away. Saber continued to float in the air waiting as she looked down at the creature.

The creature took a while to pull itself out of the crater before looking up at Saber then released some attacks that the girl dodge in the air, but the ferret didn't even know when she moved at all. After a little bit, the attacks stopped, and Saber floated down, landing on the road. The black bull seeing that ran towards her, making the ground shake and the ferret to fall over. As it got close, Saber smiled before dodging it and kicked it in the head, sending it crashing through several buildings. She flew into the air looking over where she sent it to see several blue gems glowing and floated back down.

"There are three blue gems over there," said Saber. "I'll go get them."

The ferret's eyes bulged outward, and his mouth hung open in shock by the display of strength the girl shown and what she just said. The girl only touched the entity twice and already defeated it without much effort and she didn't even use any magic to defeat it. Saber was about to fly off but was stopped.

"Wait," said the ferret. "Don't forget your device."

"Device?" questioned Saber rubbing her head.

"The greataxe," said the ferret.

"Huh? Why?" questioned Saber.

"You need it to receive them," said the ferret. "Just hold it out to the jewels."

Saber rubbed her head confused, but shrugged it off and went to get the greataxe, lifting it up with one hand.

"It's really light," said Saber before flying off towards the jewels along with Sparkle.

"That girl is weird," said the ferret before going back to watching Nanoha. 

The ferret coached Nanoha into defeating the black blob and collecting the jewel seeds not long after Saber left. When Saber got to the jewels, she held the greataxe out to them, and they was sucked into the greataxe. She left there to meet back up with Nanoha and the ferret. When she got to them, she noticed that Nanoha was finished as well, and she floated down, landing on the ground. Nanoha started glowing pink while Saber started glowing silvery-blue and returned to their original clothes.

"Hey..." said Nanoha to the ferret. "Is it over?"

"Yes, all thanks to you two," said the ferret as Saber and Sparkle walked over to them. "Thank you so much."

The ferret fell over on his side after saying that. 

"Hold on! Are you all right?! Hey!" shouted Nanoha crouching down in worry.

Saber would have gotten down to look at him, but sirens started blaring in the area catching Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle's attention.

"We better get out of here," said Sparkle.

"Right," said Nanoha nodding her head, picking up the ferret before taking off with Saber and Sparkle. "I'm sorry!"

Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle got to a park area later, avoiding the cops who went by the area, and Nanoha was sitting on a bench while Saber was standing.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of the ferret.

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked down at the ferret.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nanoha. "Sorry for being so rough. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," said the ferret.

"Hey, can I introduce myself?" asked Nanoha.

"Sure," said the ferret looking at Nanoha.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Nanoha," said Nanoha introducing herself.

"I'm Saber Wonder," said Saber introducing herself before pointing to Sparkle. "This is Sparkle."

"I'm Yuuno Scrya," said the ferret. "Scrya is my clan name, so Yunno would be my name."

"Yunno? That's a good name," said Nanoha.

Yunno bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I got you two..."

"Nanoha," said Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

"Saber, Sparkle," said Saber.

"I got you Nanoha, Saber, involved in all of this," said Yunno.

"Well, that's..." said Nanoha before smiling. "Well, I think I'm okay! Oh, that's right!" Nanoha stood up as she continued. "Since you're hurt, Yuuno, you can't relax here. For now, let's go to my house. We'll figure out the rest there, okay?" She turned to look at Saber and Sparkle. "We're you two staying?"

"Nowhere," smiled Saber.

"Wait, you have no place to stay?" questioned Nanoha.

"We don't have money for a place to stay, so we are just staying outside," said Saber.

"I know," said Nanoha. "Come to my house."

"Are you sure?" asked Sparkle.

"Of course," said Nanoha.

When they got to the house it was night time, Nanoha opened the gate and walked forward trying to sneak inside the house holding onto Yunno with Saber following holding onto Sparkle. 

"Hello there," said Saber noticing the man and woman that was nearby.

The man looked at her curiously, trying to figure out how she knew he was there before blinking at seeing the tails and rubbed his eyes only to see that they was still there.

"Tails?" questioned the man confused.

Nanoha turned before hiding Yunno behind her back, "Big brother..."

"Welcome back," said the man. "Who is this, and where did you wander off to, so late?"

"This is Saber Wonder," said Nanoha introducing Saber before shifting nervously. "Um, well, um, uh..."

"My, so cute," came a female voice.

"Big sister?!" questioned Nanoha, noticing her as she moved to hide Yunno.

"Oh, it doesn't seem to be so cheerful," said the woman as the man moved closer. "Nanoha, did you go visit there because you were worried about it and met this girl?"

"Well, um..." said Nanoha bringing Yunno out from behind her holding on to him.

"I understand how you feel," said the man, "but you still can't run off without telling anyone."

"Come on, it's all right," said the woman. "She made it back safe and sound. Besides, Nanoha, you're a good girl, so you won't do anything like this again, right?"

"Well, um... Big brother... I'm sorry I made you worry by leaving the house without telling anyone," said Nanoha.

"Right," said the man crossing his arms turning.

"Okay, that settles everything!" said the woman.

Nanoha turned and smiled at her. She walked forward and took the animal holding it up.

"This is a very cute little animal," said the woman before giving it back to Nanoha and walking towards the girl.

She circled Saber looking at her tails, which was swaying behind her in the air but shrugged it off.

"You are very cute, too," said the woman.

"Uh..." said Saber, unsure what to say.

"Oh," said Nanoha. "This is my big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki."

"It's nice to meeting you," said Saber bowing politely.

"Awe, how adorable and polite," said Miyuki as she returned the jester along with Kyouya. "It's nice to meet you too."

Kyouya smiled at the little girl and her politeness as he stood back up.

"Wouldn't Mom roll around in panic because they're so cute?" questioned Miyuki.

"I won't deny that possibility," said Kyouya.

"Let me introduce you to my Mom and Dad, Saber," said Nanoha.

Saber smiled as she heard that and followed Nanoha into the house with Miyuki and Kyouya following.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," said Nanoha going into the living room with Saber, Miyuki, and Kyouya following.

Shiro and Momoko looked at their daughter, and Momoko would have gone into a panic at seeing how cute the ferret in Nanoha's hands was if it wasn't for the girl and cat that was with her.

"Well, if it isn't Saber and Sparkle," said Shiro.

Nanoha, Kyouya, and Miyuki blinked. This was not the reaction that they was expecting, and Nanoha was going to introduce the girl, but she didn't expect that her parents already knew who she was. Kyouya and Miyuki didn't think much about him mentioning Sparkle, guessing that Saber named her stuffed cat. 

"You know her?" questioned Nanoha in confusion.

"We met her at Midoriya earlier, but I didn't expect to see her again so soon," said Momoko.

Oh, so that was how their parents knew the girl.

"Ummm... I invited her home because she didn't have anywhere to stay and no money," said Nanoha.

Shiro and Momoko smiled as they heard her say that while Kyouya and Miyuki was disappointed to hear the girl was an orphan.

"Yes, I was worried about that," said Momoko, "but she left so suddenly before anyone could say anything."

"Oh, so that was what you was worried about during dinner," said Kyouya.

"Yes," said Momoko.

"You sure made a lot of commotion in the city, Saber," said Shiro.

"Ummm... yeah, sorry about that," said Saber rubbing her head. "We are not used to the city."

"Not used to the city?" questioned Momoko in curiousness.

"Yes, we came here from the old lands overseas," said Saber.

The family all gasped as they heard that. They had heard about the old lands that are overseas, but this was the first time they met anyone from over there.

"Where did you come from?" asked Shiro curiously.

"We came here from Fiore," said Saber, "but everything here is a bit different from what we are used to. Our guild Master from Fairy Tail sent us her on vacation."

The family all sweatdropped as they heard that.

Kyouya was dumbfounded, "Who would send a two-year-old girl here on vacation without any money?"

"Oh, but I'm not two," said Saber as she looked at him. "I'm thirteen."

"Eeeeeh!" shouted the family in surprise.

She looked no older than two-years-old and was much shorter than even Nanoha, but to think she was older than Nanoha was a shock to everyone in the family. They was not the only one shocked as Yunno was shocked too, but he did his best not to show it. He was interested to hear that Saber and Sparkle came from overseas and wondered if that has something to do with her weirdness. It took them a few minutes to recover from the shock, but the family soon did.

"Well, you are more then welcome to stay here," said Momoko.

"Oh, no, no, that's alright," said Saber waving her right hand. "You already showed me enough hospitality already."

"Nonsense, we're not going to let you stay outside," said Momoko.

"Not to mention, you said you didn't know this city and already caused enough trouble," said Shiro.

Saber rubbed her head, "All we was doing was walking around looking at everything when those strange vehicles made funny noises at us."

Everyone looked at her incredulously, but it was Miyuki that spoke up, "You was walking in the road?"

"Huh? Of course, I was," said Saber as if it was natural. "Doesn't everyone walk in the roads when going someplace?"

"Uh, no. No, they don't," answered Kyouya.

"Do you walk in the roads overseas?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, everyone does," replied Saber.

"What? Don't you get hit by cars?" questioned Miyuki.

Saber blinked, "Huh? Cars?"

"Don't you have vehicles overseas?" asked Kyouya.

"Oh, yea, we got vehicles, but they're different," replied Saber. "There are also carriages and trains to help get around, but the majority of the time, it is on foot."

The Takamachis and Yuuno noticed that overseas sounded more medieval-like than compared to their own lands, but considering they was the old lands, it wasn't too surprising.

"Kyouya, Miyuki, what you think?" asked Momoko.

"I don't have any problems with it," said Kyouya.

"Neither do I," said Miyuki.

"And that's that," said Shiro.

Saber bowed slightly in politeness at them, "thank you for your generosity."

"Awe, don't mention it," said Momoko before a light crossed her eyes. Earlier at the cafe, Momoko had noticed that the girl was unusual and had both a penis and balls. "I'm sure Nanoha won't mind sharing her bedroom."

Nanoha's cheeks flushed as her mother said that. Momoko giggled slightly at Nanoha's face before she got up and made her way over to her.

"And this is?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, right," said Nanoha. "This is Yuuno."

Momoko took Yuuno before she made her way back over to the couch and sat down, and then went into a panic as her eyes lit up.

"It's so cute!" squealed Momoko with stars in her eyes. "He's adorable! He's just so adorable!"

"Mom, take it easy!" said Nanoha loudly.

"This is a rather wise-looking weasel," said Shiro.

"It's a ferret, Dad," corrected Miyuki.

"Can it do any tricks?" questioned Shiro before holding his hand out. "Here, shake."

Yunno sniffed his hand before placing his paw in his hand.

"It's really intelligent," said Momoko. "Can you talk too?"

Yuuno froze as he heard that.

"Don't be silly, Mom, it's just an animal," said Miyuki.

Momoko and Shiro turned to look at her, "but Sparkle can talk."

"Mom, it's a stuffed animal," sighed Miyuki. "Of course, it can't talk."

"Hey! I'm not a stuffed animal!" shouted Sparkle.

Miyuki and Kyouya gasped as they turned to look at the cat in Saber's arms. Saber put her down on the floor, letting her stand on her own two feet.

"It's good to see you again, Momoko, Shiro," said Sparkle.

"T-T-The cat can talk," stuttered Miyuki.

"Well, they did come from overseas," said Kyouya.

"Good to see you again, too, Sparkle," said Momoko.

Yunno realizing that Momoko and Shiro was already well aware of talking animals, knew he had no choice but to reveal he can speak.

"Yes, I can talk," replied Yuuno.

Everyone went into a frenzy after that as they heard it, but not so much in surprise after hearing and seeing Sparkle talk. Maybe the Takamachi family knowing he could speak would be better off in the long run. After a little while, Momoko stopped and looked at Saber, who she noticed wasn't giving off as much steam.

"Saber, are you hungry?" asked Momoko.

Saber hearing that put both her hands on her stomach as it rumbled extremely loudly. The family was sure the ground slightly shook as several things in the house rattled, which made Shiro realize that it wasn't just his imagination after all.

Momoko giggled, "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I'll come with you," said Sparkle.

Momoko smiled as she heard that before making her way into the kitchen with her. Sparkle went with her as she wanted to talk to her about a few things.

A bit later, Saber was at the table eating food at a quick rate, and as she did, the others was watching her with bulging eyes and open mouths. They have never seen anyone eat so much. The only ones not surprised was Momoko and Sparkle.

"That's it, eat up," encouraged Momoko as the food disappeared in front of their face without them seeing.

As Saber continued to eat, she started giving off steam, and the temperature in the house rose to high levels, which was noticeable as they had beads of sweat that ran down their foreheads. Nanoha was just watching Saber eat in shock, but also a heavily blush adorned her cheeks. Due to the position that Nanoha was, she had a direct view up Saber's dress and could see that she had a penis and balls, and Momoka smiled as she saw the blush.

"Where does she put it all?" questioned Yuuno.

That was something that everyone in the Takamachi family wondered.

"She's eating more than she did at the cafe," said Shiro.

True to what he said, Saber was eating more than she did at the cafe. She had cleaned out four hundred and twenty full course servings and was still going.

"More?" questioned Kyouya.

"At the cafe earlier, she ate two hundred and eighty full course servings," explained Shiro.

"She was being polite and only ate half of what she normally does," explained Momoko.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone in shock.

They continued to be in shock and surprise as Saber continued to go through another one hundred and forty full course servings for a total of five hundred and sixty. Momoko even made desert with the servings, so Saber was able to include that in her meal when she ate, and even the bones weren't spared as they disappeared with the rest of the food.

"That was amazing," said Saber patting her belly.

"Yeah, it was great," said Sparkle, having gotten her fair share of the food much earlier.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the food," said Momoko blushing from the compliment. "How about you go get cleaned up, Saber, Sparkle?" 

She didn't ask that because they was messy eaters or because they smelled, but simply as she thought it would be a good idea. Saber and Sparkle agreed, and Momoko showed her where the bathroom was, so Saber knew where it was, and after she showed them, she left them in the bathroom. Saber got undressed before she made a bath out of the cold water only, and once the bathtub was full, she turned the water off. She climbed into the tub, and as she did, her body heat turned the cold water to well past boiling temperatures, making the bath feel like an onsen.

With the water ready, Saber sat down, and Sparkle joined her. They went about washing up their body and hair before refilling the bathtube with cold water and repeating the heating process of the water. After that, they stayed in the water to relax.

There was a knock on the door as they was relaxing in the water before the door was opened by Momoko, who poked her head in just as Saber answered. She told them that she was just getting their clothes to wash, but seeing how hot the bathwater was, she was a bit surprised and she noticed the bluish-purple mark that Saber had on her pelvis. After getting Saber and Sparkles clothes, she left the bathroom again, leaving Saber and Sparkle to relax in the water of the bath.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Worlds Collide Ultra. I do hope you like it. This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. It also has a few elements of Dragonball in it as well. More will be revealed about the world soon, but before we get to that point, a few things need to take place. This chapter didn't get as long as the first chapter, but there are a few reasons for that. The first reason is I prefer to make chapters that are around 4k-5k words now, and the second reason is because of what takes place in the next chapter. More things take place in this story than in the original Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Fairy Tail universes. As I stated before, I'm placing the start of the story taking place on April 8, 0065, just after Nanoha starts school, and yes, I said 0065. The year reflects that of the Nanoha universe and Fairy Tail universe, but there will be more on that as the story goes. Some of you noticed the change in the relationships in the story, but don't be alarmed. I decided to start with the current pairings, and depending on how the story goes, more will be added as new pairing show up. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Ultra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, Dragonball, the characters from each anime show, or any music that may be in the story, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of the story.


	3. Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Nanoha won their first battle with Saber winning strangely. After introductions between Nanoha, Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno, they eventually go to Nanoha house, where Saber and Sparkle meet Nanoha's family. There they meet the same people that they met in the cafe, Momoko Takamachi and Shiro Takamachi. After a bit of discussion and finding out a bit more about Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno, they eventually stay at the Takamachi house. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Saber and Sparkle finished with taking their bath and got dressed in the clothes that Momoko washed for them before they came out of the bathroom into the living room. By the time they finished taking a bath, the Takamachis already decided on what they would feed Yuuno. As Saber came out, she noticed a clock in the living room, indicating that it was seven at night.

Saber gasped as she looked at the clock, "It's that time already?"

The Takamachis looked at her before looking at the clock.

"Yup, you been in the bath for about an hour," replied Miyuki.

"Okay, then I'll be going to bed," said Saber.

"Huh? It's still early," said Kyouya.

"Saber always goes to bed by six, so it being seven is passed her bedtime," explained Sparkle.

"Oh, then Nanoha, how about you show her to your bedroom," said Momoko.

"Okay," agreed Nanoha.

Nanoha picked up Yuuno before she went over to Saber and took her by the hand, which caused her to blush slightly when she did. Momoko noticed it and smiled. Nanoha started leading Saber to the stairs to her room with Sparkle following. 

"Good night, Saber, Sparkle, Nanoha, Yuuno," called Momoko waving them off to bed.

"Good night, Momoko, Shiro," replied Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno.

"Good night, Mom, Dad," replied Nanoha.

Nanoha continued to lead them up the stairs and to her bedroom, and when they got there, Nanoha let go of Saber's hand for a little bit so she can open the bedroom door. When she got the door open, she retook Saber's hand and led her inside the bedroom with Sparkle following. Once inside the room, Nanoha let Saber's hand go and shut the bedroom door before she went and put Yuuno on the dresser.

"Well, this is my bedroom," said Nanoha turning to Saber and Sparkle, who was near the door.

"It's cute," complimented Saber.

Nanoha blushed at the compliment.

"You can sleep on the bed," said Nanoha.

"Oh, no, no, that's alright," said Saber. "I'm used to roughing it. I can sleep on the floor."

"But you're a guest, so you should sleep on the bed," said Nanoha.

"But I don't want to take your bed from you," said Saber.

Nanoha started thinking for a little bit, "Oh, I know, we can both share the bed."

"Are you sure?" asked Saber.

"Of course, but I don't think I have any pajamas that will fit you," said Nanoha.

"She has a point, Saber," said Yuuno. "You're a bit short."

"Oh, that's alright," said Saber. "I don't wear clothes to bed."

Yuuno gasped, and his eyes widen at the implication that Nanoha would be sleeping in the same bed with Saber while she was naked. Nanoha blushed a bit darker when she heard that, but still had a smile on her face. Saber took her backpack off before she started going through it, and Nanoha looked at her curiously, her blush slowly fading away. Saber pulled out a whitish-blue blanket that was several sizes too big for her and was big enough to fit a king-sized bed.

"Oh, what a pretty blanket," said Nanoha.

"Thank you," said Saber cuddling it.

"You can put it on the bed," said Nanoha. "Here, I'll help you."

Saber smiled as she heard that, and the two went to work at adding the whitish-blue blanket over the top of Nanoha's pink blanket she had on her bed. Sparkle flew over and settled herself at the foot of the bed. She started kneading the blankets and bed like a cat, making herself comfortable. After she was done, she laid down at the foot of the bed.

Saber started to take the wing-like accessories off, and as she did, Yuuno turned around in his basket facing the wall. Nanoha couldn't look away even if she wanted to as she was hypnotized. When she got the accessories off, Saber placed them inside her backpack and started taking her dress off. Nanoha took her body in as she looked at her with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Saber's breast was small, just like that of Nanoha's, but Saber was a big girl. She wasn't exactly fat, but she had a toned body showing it's fitness, and she wasn't small in the lower department. Saber's penis was ten inches long and eight inches in grith. She was a shower, and her balls was the size of lemons. Saber's body was bigger than Nanoha's, too, especially in the arms and legs.

Nanoha noticed that Saber still had tails, but didn't think much of that as she was from overseas. She also noticed the bluish-purple mark on her pelvis just above her penis, which she was curious about. She realized that she was looking at Saber a bit too much, and got up before she started changing into her pajamas, giving Saber a view of everything she had to offer in the process.

"Do you want the right side or the left side?" asked Nanoha as she was getting dressed in her pajamas.

"I'll take the left," said Saber.

A flutter ran through Nanoha's stomach, knowing that Saber would be behind her, and her heart started beating in her chest. She hoped that Saber liked what she saw, not that Nanoha thought she had a very good body. Nanoha finished putting her pink pajamas on, not pulling them up all the way and allowing some of her ass cheeks to hang out. While Nanoha was finishing putting on her pajamas, Saber made her way to the bed and climbed in on the left, getting under the blankets. Nanoha turned to the bed to see Saber cutely snuggled in the blankets and joined her in the bed.

Saber was lying on her back a bit uneasy with a bit of room between her and Nanoha. She continued to stay like that for a bit before rolling on her side, facing Nanoha, cuddling the blankets against her. Nanoha continued to lay on her side, facing the direction of Yuuno with her back towards Saber. She could feel the heat that Saber was giving off under the blankets, and her body felt hot, but Nanoha was a bit disappointed with Saber being farther away from her.

Nanoha started moving closer and closer towards Saber. Saber's eyes widen as she saw Nanoha moving closer and closer to her, and she started moving back away from her until she got closer to the edge.

_"Ugh... not good. I'm near the edge of the bed," _thought Saber.

She knew she only had two choices. She could get out of bed, but if she did that, then Nanoha would most likely fall off the bed, or she could lay there, so being the kind girl that she was, she reluctantly stayed there. As Nanoha continued to move closer and closer toward Saber, she wondered just how far away Saber was until she could feel something poke her butt through her pajamas, and she knew what it was. Nanoha continued to scoot closer, making Saber's penis slide up rubbing against her butt through her pajamas until it rubbed against her ass cheeks that hung out of her pajamas before coming to a rest between her ass cheeks. Nanoha's body got hotter now that she was closer to Saber, her heart continued to throb in her chest, and she could feel Saber's penis against her ass cheeks, but no matter what, Nanoha was glad to be closer to Saber and the feeling of her penis against the skin of her ass cheeks felt nice. 

Nanoha closed her eyes with a slight blush across her face, looking as though she was sleeping, and continued to lay like that with Saber behind her. As Nanoha continued to lie next to Saber, she could feel her vagina get hotter between her legs, and Nanoha knew that she was getting aroused. Saber continued to lay next to Nanoha for about thirty minutes, but could no longer take it anymore. Nanoha felt Saber get up out of bed as she felt the bed move, the blankets being removed from her, and then moved over, much to her disappointment, but then she felt herself being flipped over on her back. Nanoha wondered what Saber was doing until she felt her pajama pants and pajama top being removed as Saber took them off, throwing them on the floor.

"Awe, what cute panties," said Saber as she looked at the pink panties with a darker pink bow that Nanoha had on.

Yunno's eyes widen as he heard that, but then remembered when Saber was giving of steam from her body and the temperature rising when she was eating dinner. He guessed that Nanoha was sweating due to the heat that she was giving off, and she decided to relieve her of the issue by undressing her. It was probably why she didn't wear clothes to bed. Yuuno was incorrect about that, not that he knew what was about to happen.

Sparkle continued to watch as Saber got out of bed, moved Nanoha over to the center of the bed with a bit of room near the head, flipped her over on her back, and took her pajama pants and top off leaving her in only her panties and undershirt or whatever it was. Sparkle didn't know what it was as the females in Fiore didn't wear them. Most people thought Saber didn't wear clothing to bed because she would get too hot, but they couldn't be more wrong about that fact. Saber can withstand extreme heat, and her body never gets too hot or overheats for her, so she can wear clothing to bed. She just doesn't because of how she was raised ever since she was a baby.

Nanoha was happy to hear the compliment that Saber gave about her panties and continued to lay there waiting for more looking like she is sleeping with her eyes closed and a blush on her face. Nanoha soon felt the panties start to be pulled off of her to her excitement as Saber took them off and threw them with the other clothes on the floor.

"Awe, how cute, pretty, and puffy," said Saber as she looked at Nanoha's vagina.

Yuuno thought she was talking about the blanket and didn't think more. Sparkle just continued to watch. Nanoha was pleased to hear Saber compliment her pussy, much to her excitement. She soon felt her training bra be taken off of her next as Saber took it off and threw it on the floor, leaving her completely naked.

Saber moved around Nanoha until she was above her head and crawled over the top of her so that her legs was on either side of Nanoha's head. She then parted Nanoha's legs enough before she lowered her upper body until her chest and body was pressed against Nanoha.

Nanoha could feel something touching her left cheek, and she knew it was Saber's penis. She opened her eyes and got a most pleasant view. Three inches of Saber's penis was touching her left cheek, and further up from there, Nanoha could see Saber's lemon sized balls, but that was not all she was able to see. Nanoha could also see Saber's vagina confirming that she was a girl with a penis and balls, and could see her ass and her tails. She could also feel Saber's nipples pressing against her stomach, which sent a flutter of butterflies through her stomach. Nanoha closed her eyes and slightly parted her mouth, waiting for Saber to continue.

She didn't have to wait long when Saber lifted her knees up, moving her penis away from Nanoha's left cheek to her displeasure, but that was soon changed to joy when Saber came back down until her penis touched Nanoha lips with the tip inside Nanoha's parted lips. Nanoha felt the tip with her tongue, licking it slightly, getting a taste and a slight moan from Saber to her happiness. She didn't lick it again as she waited, but she didn't have to wait long when she felt a little pressure against her lips, and slowly opened her mouth until Saber's penis went inside of it.

Saber continued to bring herself down until her knees touched the bed again, and three inches of her penis went inside Nanoha's mouth. She brought her head down between Nanoha's legs before sticking her tongue out and licking it, getting a moan out of Nanoha in her sleep that made her smile when her tongue licked her clit. Saber was being polite as she didn't want to choke the girl, so when she started moving her hips, she only sent another inch inside of Nanoha's mouth before pulling an inch back out, not to mention she wanted Nanoha to taste her. Nanoha wondered how much of Saber's penis went in her mouth and opened her eyes to see it was only four inches to her disappointment, but Nanoha ignored it as she closed her eyes.

Nanoha continued to suck on Saber's penis hungrily like a popsicle as Saber continued to fuck her mouth while licking her pussy and clit. After a while of Saber licking Nanoha's pussy and clit while fucking her mouth, Nanoha's legs shook a little, making Saber doubled her effort as she licked Nanoha's pussy and clit harder. Nanoha's body continued to get hotter, making her lightly sweat, and Nanoha knew it wasn't just because of Saber's hot body heat, but also because of them having sex. She opened her eyes to see that Saber was sweating lightly too, but her sweat was oddly strange. There were small rose pink and light blue drops of sweat all over her body. Nanoha decided to let it go and closed her eyes but was at least glad she wasn't the only one that's body was sweating.

It was only a little while after that when Nanoha's body shook, and Saber buried her mouth in Nanoha's pussy, continuing to lick it and Nanoha clit as she noticed that. Nanoha continued to lay there with her eyes closed, a blush across her face, sucking Saber's penis hungrily as she fucked her mouth while licking her pussy and clit. She could feel the pressure building in her pelvis and continued to wait for the eventual release she wanted.

A few more licks and Nanoha's back arched, pushing upward against Saber, her body shaking as she sprayed cum, having her first orgasm, and moaning as she came. Saber continued to take her cum in her mouth, tasting it, enjoying it, and swallowing it. She wasn't moving her hips at this time, and only three inches remained in Nanoha's mouth. Saber continued to take in Nanoha's cum, swallowing it as she waited for her to come down from her orgasm.

Nanoha came down from her orgasm, and as she did, Saber went about cleaning her pussy with her tongue, making Nanoha moan a few times. When Saber was done with that, she went back to licking Nanoha's pussy and clit while moving her hips, sending her penis in and out of Nanoha's mouth.

_"Again?"_ thought Nanoha.

Nanoha could feel another orgasm approaching shortly after she came down from the first one, and she knew Saber was getting closer too. She could feel Saber's penis twitch and pulse in her mouth as she moved her hips, and Nanoha waited for the eventual release that was soon to come with her eyes shut and a blush across her face.

Saber could feel herself getting closer and started moving her hips faster. A few beads of sweat dripped off Saber's body landing on Nanoha as she continued to fuck Nanoha's mouth while licking her pussy and clit. Nanoha used her tongue to lick Saber's penis and swirl around it, causing a few moans to escape Saber's mouth.

Saber moved her hips back down, sending in another inch and burying her face in Nanoha's pussy as she started shooting cum in Nanoha's mouth. Nanoha felt Saber's hot cum in her mouth and tasted it, enjoying it, and swallowing it, and she came, having another orgasm as she sprayed cum into Saber's mouth. Saber continued to take Nanoha's cum in her mouth, enjoying it, and swallowing it.

Saber and Nanoha came down from their orgasm, and as they did, Saber went about cleaning Nanoha's pussy with her tongue, making Nanoha moan a few times. When Saber was done with that, she moved her head up before pulling her penis out of Nanoha mouth, and as she did, she shot a small amount of cum on Nanoha's face. Nanoha opened her eyes as she felt that and noticed that Saber's cum was oddly strange, not that she saw cum before. Saber's cum was rose pink and light blue, just like that of her sweat, but Nanoha ignored it and closed her eyes.

Saber moved off the top of Nanoha before she moved her up so that Nanoha wasn't directly in the center of the bed with space near her head. Nanoha felt her body being moved up towards the head of the bed before she felt Saber roll her over onto her stomach so that her ass was in the air.

Saber climbed on top of Nanoha from where her legs was at before laying down on top of her, and Nanoha could feel Saber's penis resting between her ass cheeks and Saber's nipples pressing in her back. Saber used her legs and pushed Nanoha's legs together, making her thighs press against one another. Saber moved her hips back until the tip of her penis was touching Nanoha's thighs where her pussy was at.

_"It's time, but will it fit?" _thought Nanoha.

She didn't know as Saber was seriously thick.

_"Come on, give it to me," _thought Nanoha.

Nanoha could feel a flutter of butterflies in her stomach, and her pussy got wet with want. Saber started slowly pushing in between Nanoha's thighs as she lowered her hips until her penis tip touched Nanoha's pussy, and Nanoha's pussy got wet as she felt that. Saber continued to push slowly and gently inside of Nanoha, spreading her vagina as she slowly entered.

_"I-I-It's coming inside," _thought Nanoha as she clenched her teeth.

Saber continued to slowly sink into Nanoha, spreading her vagina. Soon Saber came to some resistance as she hit a wall, and she stopped for a minute.

_"Come on, get it done and over with," _thought Nanoha impatiently.

Saber pulled back a little before pushing in hard, breaking through it as it gave away and sinking balls deep into Nanoha's vagina.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nanoha in pain, grabbing a handful of the sheets.

Nanoha picked her head up when she screamed with tears of happiness and pain flowing down her cheeks. Saber thought she woke Nanoha up and continued to wait. After the scream, Nanoha clenched her teeth to keep herself quiet as she laid there, but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks from the pain.

Yuuno flinched when he heard the scream and wondered what happened, but not hearing any noises after that, he wrote it off as Nanoha having a bad dream. He could have turned around to check what was wrong, but the two girls was sleeping naked, and even though they was most likely covered up, Yunno didn't want to turn around until morning, and the two girls was dressed. Furthermore, no one in the house came to check if Nanoha was alright either, which only seemed to confirm to Yuuno that Nanoha had a bad dream.

Sparkle understood the pain of Saber breaking Nanoha's hymen as she watched, and she wondered if Nanoha was woken up by it, but after a while, no other sounds came from Nanoha, so she guessed that Nanoha screamed in her sleep. 

Saber continued to lay on top of Nanoha with her head resting on Nanoha's back. She continued to lay like that for a little while waiting for Nanoha's vagina to accommodate her thick penis. The silence continued for a bit without either Nanoha or Saber making any sounds.

The pain that Nanoha felt subsided a little, but even though she was still in pain, she wanted Saber to start moving, so she made her vagina squeeze Saber's penis, indicating that she can move. Saber felt Nanoha's vagina squeeze her penis and took that as a sign that she was ready for her to move, so she started moving her hips slowly, sending her penis in and out of Nanoha's vagina. They weren't making much noise as Saber was being gentle and moving slowly. 

"So tight, so tight, it's amazing," said Saber.

Nanoha was pleased to hear that Saber was enjoying her vagina and even more when she complimented it. Yuuno didn't know what Saber was talking about but soon guessed that Nanoha was hugging her, and Saber was amazed by it. Even though Nanoha was happy, she was a bit annoyed with the slow movement, and she knew that Saber was being gentle with her, but Nanoha didn't want that and wanted Saber to fuck her harder, so Nanoha made her vagina squeeze Saber's penis, indicating to move faster.

Saber felt Nanoha's vagina squeeze her penis and started moving her hips a little harder as she fucked Nanoha's vagina, making light smacking noises as her wet balls smacked Nanoha's thighs and making the bed make light noises. Nanoha moaned a couple of times as the pain she felt subsided a bit, and she could feel pleasure. She could hear and feel the light smacking noise of Saber's balls hit her thighs, and the light sounds the bed was making and was aroused by it, but Nanoha was curious if Saber could move faster, not that the current speed wasn't wonderful, so Nanoha made her vagina squeeze Saber's penis, getting a light moan from Saber that pleased her.

Saber felt Nanoha's vagina squeeze her penis, and she couldn't help but let out a light moan. She started moving her hips a bit harder, getting a few moans out of Nanoha, making loud wet smacking noises as her wet balls smacked Nanoha's wet thighs and making the bed make loud noises. Nanoha's thighs was wet because, as Saber continued to fuck Nanoha's vagina, her vagina wetness would coat Saber's penis, which would rub against her thighs, making them wet, which in turn made Saber's balls wet as they smacked into her wet thighs.

Nanoha could feel the pleasure building as Saber continued to fuck her vagina hard, and she could hear the loud wet sounds of Saber's balls smacking her thighs and the bed, which turned her on. As Saber continued, Nanoha could feel herself getting closer before she came, spraying cum, coating Saber's penis and her thighs as she came and squeeze Saber's penis with her vagina, getting a moan from Saber.

Saber felt Nanoha's vagina squeeze her and couldn't help but let out a moan, but she didn't stop fucking Nanoha's vagina even as she came. Saber laid her head on Nanoha's back, looking sideways and started moving her hips really fast, pounding her penis in and out of between Nanoha's thighs and vagina, making quite loud wet smacking noises from her balls hitting Nanoha's thighs and the bed to make quite loud noises.

As Saber continued to fuck Nanoha's vagina through her orgasm, her tongue hanged out panting, and she had hearts in her eyes. When Nanoha came down, she felt an amazing amount of pleasure as Saber pounded her vagina, and she could hear panting, the quite loud wet smacking noises of Saber's balls hitting her thighs, and the quite loud noises the bed was making, and it turned her on.

Nanoha was lost in the pleasure, giving a lewd face, looking at the front of the bed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth panting, and hearts in her eyes. The two was sweating quite heavily as beads of sweat dripped down Saber's body and onto Nanoha, making the temperature of the room climb as though it was a hot summer day. Nanoha came several times as Saber pounded her vagina, spraying cum, coating Saber's penis and her thighs as she came, and squeezing Saber's penis with her vagina. Saber didn't stop when she came as she continued to pound Nanoha's vagina wildly even though the orgasms. 

Yuuno could hear the noises that was being made and could feel the heat as he sweated, but after thinking about it for a little bit, he put it off as the two girls accidentally hitting each other in their sleep while sweating uncovered and moving around a lot. He soon ignored the loud noises after that as he tried to go to sleep. Sparkle continued to smile as she watched Saber fuck Nanoha's vagina wildly like an animal, and her tail swayed in the air as she watched.

After a good while, Saber felt herself getting closer to cumming and pounded Nanoha's vagina a few more times before pushing hard, shoving her huge balls between Nanoha's thighs and inside her vagina spreading it. Nanoha was too lost in the pleasure to notice the pain of Saber's balls, spreading her vagina and entering her. Saber's balls soon sunk inside of Nanoha's vagina with Nanoha's vagina wrapping around it, holding her in, and she started shooting cum, filling Nanoha's vagina, making Nanoha cum again, and her vagina to squeeze her penis and balls. Nanoha was ecstatic when she felt her insides be flooded by Saber's cum and came herself. Saber continued to fill Nanoha's vagina, and Nanoha continued to hold Saber in squeezing her penis and balls, trying to milk as much of her cum out of her as she can.

After a good while, Nanoha and Saber came down from their orgasm, and as they did, Nanoha noticed that Saber's balls was inside of her vagina, but she knew it was going to hurt when Saber removed them, so Nanoha buried her head in her pillow clenching her teeth as she waited. When Saber came down, she started to wiggle out of Nanoha, and after a little bit, her balls finally popped out of Nanoha's vagina before she started pulling her penis out. 

Once Saber got herself out of Nanoha, she moved before she turned Nanoha over on her side before getting behind her wrapping her arms around her with her penis resting between Nanoha's ass cheeks. Saber moved her hips until her penis was in the right place with the tip of her penis touching Nanoha's ass hole. Nanoha had her left eye closed and her right eye open with slight tears in them, but she didn't think much about Saber's penis resting between her ass cheeks until she felt Saber move and her penis touched her ass hole. Nanoha's right eye widen as she felt that.

_"Wait. I don't think it will fit in..." _thought Nanoha before she was cut off.

While Nanoha was thinking, Saber rubbed her penis against Nanoha's vagina, getting it coated in her wetness before putting it back against Nanoha's ass hole. When it was in place, Saber wasn't being gentle when she rammed it inside of Nanoha going balls deep and spreading her ass hole at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Nanoha in pain as her hands grabbed the sheets.

There was no reaction from Yuuno this time, who ignored it, and no one else came into the room.

"Wow, what an amazing cute ass," said Saber.

Nanoha was the only one that heard it as Saber said it quietly, and although she was in pain, she was glad to hear it. Saber wrapped her arms around Nanoha and didn't wait as she started pounding Nanoha's ass, making quite loud wet smacking noises as her balls hit Nanoha's vagina and the bed to make quite loud noises. As Saber continued to pound Nanoha's ass, her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she panted, hearts was in her eyes, and she was sweating heavily.

Nanoha soon joined her not too long latter as she gave the same lewd cute face panting, hearts in her eyes, and sweating heavily as Saber pounded her ass. Nanoha came several times as Saber pounded her ass, spraying cum, coating Saber's penis and her thighs as she came, and squeezing Saber's penis with her ass. Saber didn't stop when she came as she continued to pound Nanoha's ass wildly even through the orgasms.

After a good while, Saber felt herself getting closer to cumming and pounded Nanoha's ass a few more times before pushing hard, shoving her huge balls inside Nanoha's ass spreading it. Nanoha was too lost in the pleasure to notice the pain of Saber's balls spreading her ass and entering her. Saber's balls soon sunk inside of Nanoha's ass with Nanoha's ass wrapping around it, holding her in, and she started shooting cum, filling Nanoha's ass, making Nanoha cum again, and her ass to squeeze her penis and balls. Nanoha was ecstatic when she felt her insides be flooded by Saber's cum and came herself. Saber continued to fill Nanoha's ass, and Nanoha continued to hold Saber in squeezing her penis and balls, trying to milk as much of her cum out of her as she can.

When both was done cumming, Saber didn't pull out of Nanoha like she previously did. Instead, she stayed inside of her ass, wrapped her tails around Nanoha's waist, and pulled the blankets over them. It wasn't long when Saber fell asleep with her penis and balls inside Nanoha ass, and soon Nanoha joined her. 

At a shrine in the darkness of night, there was a slight light just above the stairs before it faded away.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter three of Worlds Collide Ultra. I do hope you like it. This chapter turned out to be a lemon chapter. I originally wasn't expecting it to get this long and had more I was going to put in it, but it did, and I felt this was a good place to stop. Some of you will recognize that part of the last chapter, and this chapter takes place in episode 2 after Nanoha returned from saving Yuuno. Usually, this didn't show until the next morning but considering there was a few different things that happened, it was necessary to put it in before the next day. This chapter got a bit longer than I intended for it to get, but I did keep it below the 5k mark, so I don't think I did too bad with the chapter. It did take longer than what I would have liked, but that happens when I'm not in the mood to write a lemon. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Ultra.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, Dragonball, the characters from each anime show, or any music that may be in the story, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of the story.


	4. History, Dragon Slayer, and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber and Nanoha had a wild night of erotic activities before going to sleep, but now it's time to move on. What will the next day bring them? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

In the early morning, just as the sun started rising, Saber's eyes fluttered open. She unwrapped her arms from around Nanoha before she rubbed her eyes while yawning as she woke up. Saber knew she needed to pull out of Nanoha, but she didn't want to wake her up, so Saber had to wiggle herself out of Nanoha, which made the blankets shift a little and cause Sparkle to stir awake. Saber eventually got herself free before slowly pulling out of Nanoha all the way.

With herself entirely out of Nanoha, Saber quickly got out of bed without losing too much of the heat from under the blanket, but it didn't matter, considering the bedroom was pretty hot. The current temperature of the bedroom was 176°F**,** which had dropped since last night, but that was because Saber's body heat went down since last night due to being hungry. Saber's current body heat was 145°F, which was low for her since her usual body heat was between 176°F, onsen temperature to 212°F, water boiling point. Last night the temperature of the room climbed to 212°F but dropped 36° over the night.

Saber went over to her bag, and as she did, Sparkle got down from the bed and followed her. When Saber got to her backpack, she started going through it until she found what she was looking for and pulled out some wet wipes to clean herself off with, not that Nanoha was dirty. It had to do more with proper lady etiquettes. She took a few wipes and handed them over to Sparkle before she went about cleaning herself off. Sparkle took the wipes before getting a few of them and made her way over to Nanoha before she started cleaning her off. It was better Sparkle did it as she had a more gentle touch than Saber did, and they didn't want to wake Nanoha up.

Once cleaned up, Saber got dressed and sat down on the floor of the room, waiting for Nanoha to wake up. Sparkle joined her, having finished cleaning Nanoha off. As they waited, Saber was getting hungrier, and the heat of her body dropped from 145°F to 132°F. The temperature of the room also dropped from 176°F to 159°F, but before Saber's stomach could rumble and shake the bedroom, there was a noise that went off startling Saber and Sparkle. 

Saber looked around the room for the noise until she saw some object on the nightstand lighting up, and Sparkle noticed it too. They both noticed Nanoha move around under the blankets before an arm shot out and moved around in search of the object. Saber walked over to the object before gently picking it up and setting it on the floor, and from there, Sparkle took over as she pushed the object closer to Nanoha's hand until her hand touched it. When Nanoha's hand touched the object, she grabbed it, and her arm shot back under the blanket.

Saber and Sparkle went back to where they was before they sat back down, looking at the bed. The sound the object made disappeared, and a little after, the blankets was pulled back as Nanoha sat up stretching and yawning. She looked around after stretching until she saw Saber and Sparkle.

"Good morning, Saber, Sparkle," greeted Nanoha with a smile.

Saber grinned back at Nanoha before the two answered, "Good morning, Nanoha, but what was that?"

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha before holding up her cell phone. "You mean this?"

"Yeah," answered Saber.

"It's a cell phone," said Nanoha.

"Cell phone?" questioned Sparkle.

"It's a phone that you can use to talk to others on the go," answered Nanoha. "Don't you have one overseas?"

"Uh, no," said Saber.

"Oh, right," said Nanoha rubbing her head.

Nanoha got out of the bed, but when she did, she shivered and realized she was naked, which caused a slight blush to appear across her face. It took a lot of will power to stand as she could feel the pain from last night's activities, but Nanoha ignored it. Nanoha walked over to where Yuuno was in his basket on her dresser, who was woken up by Nanoha's cell phone going off.

"Good morning, Yuuno," greeted Nanoha.

"Good morning, Yuuno," greeted Saber and Sparkle.

Yuuno turned around, thinking they was dressed but came face to face with a naked Nanoha, which made him turn around in embarrassment.

"Er... good morning," replied Yuuno.

Nanoha went about getting dressed in her school outfit before going over to the mirror in her room to do her hair.

"Well, for starters, kudos on the hard work last night," said Nanoha.

"Likewise," replied Yuuno, still facing away.

After getting things together, Nanoha made her way over to Yuuno with Saber and Sparkle following, and by this time, Yuuno was facing them, now that the girls was all dressed.

"Are you used to calling us by our name now?" asked Nanoha.

"Right, Nanoha, Saber, Sparkle," answered Yuuno.

Nanoha went about collecting everything she needs and putting it in her bookbag before she turned around to look at Yuuno.

"Okay, I have to go to school soon, but I'd like to hear more when I get home," said Nanoha.

"That's all right," said Yuuno. "We can have a conversation even if we're apart."

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha.

Saber and Sparkle looked at Yuuno curiously, wondering if he can speak telepathically like some of the people from Fiore. Yunno stood up and looked at Nanoha before his voice spoke directly to her, but Saber and Sparkle heard it too,

_"Nanoha, you're already a mage,"_ came Yuuno's voice.

"Telepathy," said Saber.

"Uh, yes," sweatdropped Yuuno.

"It's like when you called for me," said Nanoha.

_"Right," _replied Yuuno's voice. _"Keep Raging Heart with you, and talk to me within your heart."_

Nanoha turned back around before picking up the red gem known as Raging Heart. She held it in her closed fist with it near her chest.

"Let's see..." said Nanoha before putting it near her chest and closing her eyes. _"Like this?"_

_"Oh, how interesting," _said Saber.

_"Yeah, very interesting," _said Sparkle.

Yuuno jumped and fell off the dresser, and would have hit the floor if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Nanoha, who caught him. He was startled as he heard Saber and Sparkle speak telepathically while just looking at them as if it was normal. Nanoha put him back in his basket, and Yuuno put a paw on his chest, having nearly gotten a heart attack from the shock.

_"R-R-Right," _stuttered Yuuno, still recovering. _"Isn't it easy?"_

Nanoha smiled, "You're right!"

"I'll talk to you when you have free time," said Yuuno. "About me, about magic, about the Jewel Seeds."

Saber's stomach rumbled, shaking the house as it rattled.

"Only your stomach would do something like that, Saber," remarked Yuuno.

"Ah, hahaha," laughed Saber with a grin, rubbing her head.

"Well, how about we go get breakfast then," said Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

A little later, everyone was sitting at the breakfast table eating except for Yuuno, who was on the floor eating, watching Saber eat as the food disappeared. They was still astounded by how much Saber can eat. Nanoha was eating while watching Saber with a slight blush across her face, and Momoko smiled as she saw it. There was some talk between the family as they ate.

"Saber," said Momoko, getting Saber's attention as she looked up. "Would you like to come to the cafe with us?"

Saber started talking with her mouth full, but her words was unintelligible, so they had no idea what she just said.

"Maybe you should swallow first before speaking," said Kyouya.

Saber gulped down what was in her mouth before she replied, "No thanks, I'm not very good with dishes, so we'll just stay here and relax."

"Oh, I see," said Momoko, but she didn't really, and neither did anyone else.

They all went back to eating breakfast with everyone else finishing before Saber as they didn't eat as much, but after a while, Saber was finished too.

A little later, after breakfast was over, Saber came out into the living room before sitting down on the couch with Sparkle. The rest of the family was in the living room with them.

"Saber, since you'll be staying here, you can watch television," said Shiro.

"Huh? Television?" questioned Saber.

Shiro went over to where the remote was at before turning on the television. Saber and Sparkle was startled as they jumped off the couch, looking at the TV when a picture appeared. Saber and Sparkle walked over to the television.

"Hello, my name is Saber, and this is Sparkle," said Saber introducing herself and then Sparkle. "What is your name?"

Saber and Sparkle continued to wait for a reply from the man on the television while the Takamachi family and Yuuno sweatdropped.

"Hey, can you hear me?" questioned Saber, waving her hand in front of the television.

"Ummm, Saber," said Shiro, getting Saber and Sparkle's attention as they turned to look at him. "They can't talk back."

"Ehhh? They can't?" questioned Saber and Sparkle.

"Uh, no, it only lets you watch what is broadcasted," said Shiro.

"Huh," said Saber looking at the television, tilting her head at it.

"Don't you have television overseas?" questioned Miyuki.

"Uh, no," answered Saber.

"Ehhh? What do you do for entertainment?" questioned Kyouya.

"Chat, brawls," replied Saber.

The Takamachi family and Yuuno sweatdropped as they heard the second answer.

"She didn't know what a cell phone was either," said Nanoha.

"Well, Fiore is medieval-sounding, so it makes sense," said Shiro.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with that. Shiro turned the television off before putting the remote back. After that, Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno said their goodbyes to everyone else as they saw them off. When they was gone, Saber and Sparkle went over and sat down on the couch, but Saber did not once bother with turning the television on.

It wasn't too long after they sat down when Yuuno came over and climbed up on the couch before standing up, looking at Saber and Sparkle. He has been curious about the two and confused by things he saw and heard recently.

"Ummm," said Yuuno, getting Saber and Sparkle's attention.

"Hmmmm," said Saber, looking at Yuuno with Sparkle.

"Why do you call where you come from the old lands?" asked Yuuno.

"Oh, right, you don't know much about this world," said Saber.

Yuuno sweatdropped as he thought he was pretty well informed about this world.

"65 years ago, new lands mysteriously appeared all over the world out of nowhere," said Saber. "The people from where we come from soon heard about them and ever since started referring to them as the new lands while referring their own lands as the old lands."

Yuuno eyes widen as that information was new to him, "Doesn't anyone know why they appeared?"

"Nope, they just suddenly appeared one day," said Saber.

"So, your a mage from overseas?" questioned Yuuno.

Saber gave her famous grin before replying, "In a land far far away lays the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 18 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. Its name is Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail, that's the name of your guild you mentioned," said Yuuno. "Is that why Sparkle has that mark on her back?"

"Yup," answered Saber. "That is a guild mark. It is to let people know that you belong to a guild, and all guild members have one."

Yuuno didn't see a guild mark on Saber unless it was under her dress someplace and decided to wave it off. He nodded his head in understanding, fascinated with the information, but then his eyes widen as another part of what she said registered in his mind.

"Wait a minute," said Yuuno. "Are you saying there are more mages?"

"Yes, overseas," said Saber. 

Yuuno eyes bulged out of his head in shock. He thought that magical aptitude on this planet was a rarity, but from what Saber is saying, there was more people that can use magic overseas.

"Magic overseas is exceedingly versatile," said Saber explaining more, getting Yuuno's attention. "Being capable of being adapted and utilized for many situations, whether it be offense, defense, maneuverability, and many recreational uses such as construction and healing. There are Dark Guilds, which are illegal guilds that use magic for ill purposes and monsters such as Demons and other creatures, but the Magic Council overseas all usage of magic. Guild Masters distribute Missions to the guild members within a guild."

Yuuno was astounded when he heard how versatile the magic was but horrified when he heard about the Dark Guilds and monsters. He now understood why Saber and Sparkle thought the entity from the Jewel Seeds was a demon. He picked up that the Magical Council was the authorities overseas.

"Missions?" questioned Yuuno.

"Missions are jobs that Mages can partake in to gain a varying amount of money based on the difficulty and sometimes items," explained Saber.

Yuuno nodded his head in understanding. It was a lot like how the Mages are paid for their services in his own world.

"When you healed me," said Yuuno. "Why didn't your magic have a magic circle?"

"Healing someone like you is childs play, but if I was to use stronger magic, it would have a magic circle," explained Saber.

Yuuno's eyes widen as he realized she wasn't even using her full magic.

"What magic do you have?" asked Yuuno.

Yuuno was very well aware of magic and knew many systems of magic, but Saber's magic circle and magic was unknown to him, having never seen anything like it before. Saber gave her famous grin as she looked at him.

"Saber's magic is that of the Solar and Sky Dragon," stated Sparkle proudly.

Yuuno gasped, and his eyes bulged out of his head. Even in the magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary mystical creatures. They're rarely seen by the human or mage eye.

"My magic is Solar and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," said Saber, "but I can't really show you my Solar Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Yuuno.

"My Solar Dragon Slayer Magic has the power to evaporate a large lake turning it into a barren canyon, catch forests on fire, turn the ground to glass, alter the landscape, and cause the heat to rise," explained Saber.

Yuuno gapped at the destructive and intense capabilities of her Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, but it now made sense why Saber's body heat causes the temperature to rise.

"As for my Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," said Saber. "Sparkle is the only one other than you that knows I have it."

"Huh? Why is that?" asked Yuuno.

"No one asked me," said Saber.

Well, that made sense.

"Why didn't you use the device?" asked Yuuno.

"Device?" questioned Saber.

"Yes, the Device," said Yuuno pointing a paw at the necklace Saber had on.

Saber looked down at it before looking back at Yuuno, "Well, there are two reasons. The first reason was it was too light."

"Too light?" questioned Yuuno.

Saber nodded her head at him.

"What is the second reason?" asked Yuuno.

"Overseas, a lot of the Mages employ hand-to-hand combat along with their magic to perform devastating blows," explained Saber. "There are some Mages that utilize weapons such as swords and armors, but Dragon Slayers don't use weapons, no offense."

"It's alright, Your Highness," came the mechanical voice from the device around Saber's neck. "I'll continue to assist you even in standby."

Saber smiled down at the spheric gem before looking up at Yuuno. Yuuno was plenty surprised that Shining Heart was fully activated, but understood that the greataxe wouldn't work with her fighting style.

"What else can your magic do?" asked Yunno.

"For my Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, other than healing people, I can cast enchantments that allow me to increase resistance, defense, speed, and power," explained Saber. "I have some physical attacks, and some ranged attacks."

Yuuno eyes bulged out of his eyes, and his mouth hung open in surprise. Sure the Mages that Yuuno knew had defensive spells and healing spells, and he knew of assault-type Mages and bombardment Mages, but he's never heard of anyone with a vast assortment like Saber. It was like taking an assault Mage and a bombardment Mage and throwing them together in one.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Saber, getting Yuuno's attention. "I should get a hold of Master, so he knows I made it here safely."

Yuuno was curious as to how she was going to get a hold of her Guild Master as he remembered they didn't have phones.

_"Master," _came Saber's telepathic voice.

_"Ah, Saber!"_ came a male shout. _"Give me a heart attack, why don't you!"_

_"Uh, Sorry, Master, but I thought I should let you know we arrived safely,"_ replied Saber.

_"Oh, good thing you spoke to me," _came the response. _"I had the money for your trip ready, but it got mixed in with the paperwork, and by the time I found it, you was already long gone."_

Yuuno heard that but now understood why Saber didn't have any money.

_"Yeah, I left immediately," _replied Saber_, "but I met a nice family."_

_"Did you now?" _questioned the male voice.

_"Yes, they invited us into their cafe and fed us," _said Saber, _"and a little bit after that, they insisted that we stay with them."_

_"Well, that's good to hear," _came the reply. _"it's good to hear that there are nice people there. So, are you enjoying your vacation?"_

_"Yes, it's very fun and interesting," _said Saber, _"but I'll let you go now, and I'll talk to you more when I return."_

_"Yup, later, Saber, Sparkle," _came the reply.

"So that was your guild Master," said Yunno.

"Yes, his name is Makarov," said Saber.

"Oh, I should see if Nanoha's got time," said Yuuno. _"Nanoha, do you got time now?"_

_"I'm in class right now, but go ahead Yuuno, I'm listening," _came Nanoha's reply.

_"Hold on Yuuno, If you don't mind, I'd like to explain a few things to Nanoha," _said Saber.

_"Oh, no, not at all, go ahead," _said Yuuno.

_"Thank you, Yuuno," _said Saber. _"In a land far far away lays the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 18 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. Its name is..."_

_"Fairy Tail," _came Nanoha's reply.

_"Yes," _answered Saber.

_"Is that why Sparkle has that mark on her back, and you have the same mark?" _asked Nanoha.

Yunno heard that and looked at Saber curiously.

_"Yes," _answered Sparkle, confirming that Saber does indeed have a guild mark on her to Yuuno. _"That is a guild mark. It is to let people know that you belong to a guild, and all guild members have one."_

_"What's the town's name?" _asked Nanoha_._

_"Magnolia," _answered Saber.

_"So, there are more Mages overseas?"_ asked Nanoha.

_"Yes," _answered Saber. _"Magic overseas is exceeding versatile, being capable of being adapted and utilized for many situations, whether it be offense, defense, maneuverability, and many recreational uses such as construction and healing. There are Dark Guilds, which are illegal guilds that use magic for ill purposes and monsters such as Demons and other creatures, but the Magic Council overseas all usage of magic. Guild Master's distribute Missions to the guild members within a guild."_

There was a few minutes of silence before Nanoha responded, "Missions?"

_"Missions are..."_ said Yuuno before being cut off.

_"Hold on Yuuno, let use handle answering this as there is a bit more to it then what I told you, but I wanted to wait until we talked with Nanoha," _said Saber.

_"Go ahead," _said Yuuno nodding his head, but looking at her curiously.

_"Thank you,"_ said Saber. _"Missions are jobs that vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. The current known ranks are Normal, S-Class, SS-Class, 10-Year, and 100-Year Jobs, divided as such in order to have the Mages distinguish them by the level of difficulty involved. This also helps a Mage select a Job that is convenient of their capability. Normal Jobs are jobs that cater to Mages of different levels of strengths, and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the reward is variable upon the task required to complete, so Mages may leverage amongst different available missions to the amount of Jewels offered when making their decision of what mission to participate in."_

Yuuno looked surprised at the variety of missions that Mages can take, but there was one thing that got him confused.

_"Jewels?" _questioned Nanoha.

Yuuno was thankful for her asking that as that was what worried him.

_"Um, that's money,"_ answered Saber. _"I guess you use a different currency here."_

Yuuno was relieved to hear that it was just money. He was worried that they used Jewel Seeds as currency, which would be very bad.

_"Yes, we do," _answered Nanoha.

_"S-Class Jobs are missions that are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death," _explained Sparkle, getting a gasp from Yuuno in horror. _"In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the Mage must be an S-Class Mage. However, an exception to this rule is that a group of non-S-Class Mages must be accompanied by an Offical S-Class Mage. The reward for these Jobs can be rather large, with some missions spanning into millions of Jewels."_

_"SS-Class Jobs are missions that can be inferred to possessing a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs," _explained Saber, making Yuuno sweatdrop. _"An experienced Mage must have acquired S-Class status to undertake these missions. The missions may also be given to an eligible candidate within the Guild that the Job is mediated through."_

_"10-Year-Jobs, as the name suggests, 10-year-Jobs are the missions that have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed," _explained Sparkle. _"They are incredibly dangerous in nature."_

_"100-Year-Jobs, similar to the 10-Year-Jobs, these jobs are named as such because the missions have been available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage,"_ explained Saber. _"They pose the greatest difficulty and danger that any mission has."_

Yuuno went blue in the face at the difficulty and danger that a 100-year-Job has. He was terrified to imagine how hard the mission is or to know the extent of the difficulty and danger.

_"What is your magic?" _asked Nanoha.

_"Saber's magic is that of the Solar and Sky Dragon,"_ answered Sparkle.

_"Huh?" _questioned Nanoha.

_"My magic is Solar and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic,"_ explained Saber. _"I learned that magic from my mother, Solaria, who both happen to be a dragon."_

_"Ehhh! Your mother was a dragon?" _questioned Yuuno in shock.

_"She's my foster mother and the one that raised me along with Grandeeney, who happens to be another dragon," _explained Saber. _"Grandeeney was the one that taught me Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."_

_"Huh, what happened to your real parents?" _asked Nanoha.

_"I didn't have real parents," _answered Saber. _"I was born from a meteorite."_

Yuuno looked at her incredulously.

_"My mother, Solaria saw a meteorite crash into the planet and went to see it, where she found me laying in the crater next to the meteorite," _explained Saber. _"She took me in as her foster daughter, and not long after that, I met Grandeeney. Then one day, my mother, Solaria disappeared, so Grandeeney took me in as her foster niece, but a year later, Grandeeney disappeared on July 7, 0058. I searched for any sign of them until I came to Magnolia, and after wandering through the town, I came across the Guild Master, Makarov, who invited me to join Fairy Tail. A year after that, I found an egg, and Sparkle hatched from it. We have been together and with the Guild ever since, but the people of Ishigar, which is the country we came from, was a bit nervous about the new lands, and there weren't any Mages that was willing to travel such long distances overseas. Eventually, my Guild Master sent me here on vacation and to observe the new lands."_

_"Oh, so, the real reason you are here is to observe the new lands?" _asked Yuuno.

_"Well, the main reason is to enjoy my vacation, relax, and have fun, but that is part of it," _said Saber. _"Well, anyway, that explains things about where I came from and my magic. You can go ahead now, Yuuno."_

_"Ahhh... Ehhmmm." _Yuuno cleared his throat as he recovered from the surprising information about Saber. _"Right."_

Yuuno went about explaining about the Jewel Seeds and everything to Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle until suddenly everything changed for a few seconds.

_"Yuuno, that thing just now..." _came Nanoha's voice.

_"A new Jewel Seed has been executed!" _replied Yuuno. _"It's really close by!"_

Saber ran to the door with Sparkle flying off after her and pulled the door open, breaking the door off its hinges in the process before running off out of the door. Sparkle made her wings appear before she flew out of the door after her. Yuuno didn't even know they was gone until he heard a crash that made him look towards the hallway and then around the room. He gasped out loud and telepathically at the same time before rushing toward the entrance, only to sweatdrop at seeing the door lying against the floor. He was starting to get the picture of what Saber meant by she wasn't good with dishes. 

_"What?"_ asked Nanoha. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Saber just took off out of the house, and Sparkle flew after her," _replied Yuuno. _"Let's head over there together, quickly."_

_"Right, on my way there," _replied Nanoha.

A little later, Nanoha and Yuuno was running up the stairs of a shrine. Yuuno was about to say something to Nanoha but was cut off as a voice reached their ears.

"Come on, don't tell me that's all you got," came Saber's voice.

_"What is she doing?" _wondered Yuuno as he looked up the stairs.

_"_Nana nana boo-boo," came the teasing voice of Sparkle.

_"What? Are they playing around with it?" _questioned Yuuno.

"Nope, try again," came the teasing voice of Sparkle

"You can do better than that," came the taunting voice of Saber.

_"I don't believe this, what are they thinking?" _questioned Yuuno as he continued up the stairs with Nanoha. "Nanoha! Raging Heart!"

"Okay!" replied Nanoha.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the shrine, Saber and Sparkle was toying around with the doggy creature. When they got there and flew down, the lady that saw them fly down out of the sky passed out. Saber and Sparkle started playing around with the large doggy creature as they waited for Yuuno and Nanoha to get there. The doggy creature would charge at Saber only for her to disappear and reappear in another place, making it miss her. Sparkle was teasing the doggy creature by turning around and shaking her kitty tail at it, making it chase after her only for her to avoid it. There was a roar from the doggy creature before it started chasing Saber and Sparkle around the area in a circle. Nanoha and Yuuno got to the top to see the large doggy creature chasing Saber and Sparkle around the shrine in a circle.

"Come on, catch us if you can," taunted Saber as she shook her tails at it along with Sparkle.

"It's already taken in one of the local creatures," said Yuuno.

"What's going to happen?" asked Nanoha, looking at Yuuno.

"It will be tougher because it has a physical body!" said Yuuno.

The doggy creature came to a stop panting, and Saber and Sparkle came to a stop before turning to it.

"Come on, you can do better than that," taunted Saber.

"I don't believe it," said Yuuno. "They wore it out."

_"They're here," _thought Saber hearing their voice before smirking.

The doggy creature glared at her before roaring and charging at her. Saber stood her ground with Sparkle farther away and waited for it to get closer to her. Once it got close enough, Saber disappeared as it tried to attack her.

"What? Where she go?" questioned Yuuno looking around.

Nanoha looked around for her as well, but they was not the only one. The large doggy creature stopped and was looking around for the girl trying to find her.

"Yoo-hoo!" came Saber's voice, getting the attention of Nanoha, Yuuno, and the large doggy creature.

The doggy creature roared at her before running and jumping into the air at her. As it got closer and tried to attack her, Saber dodged it before flicking it in the head, sending it falling out of the air and crashing into the ground, leaving a crater in the ground. The large doggy creature got back up before roaring at Saber and then shot out attacks at her, but Saber dodged them. When the attacks stopped, Saber came back down, landing on the ground, looking at the large doggy creature that was slightly sweating and worn out. The doggy creature roared at her before charging at her trying to attack her again, but Saber disappeared, making it miss her. She reappeared behind it before running forward and jumping into the air.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" shouted Saber calling out of her attack.

The attack came out and crashed into the doggy creature sending it flying through the air and crashing through a couple of trees. The jewel seeds came out of a puppy and floated nearby, but the puppy was bleeding and severely wounded. Yuuno noticed that Saber's magic attack didn't have a magic circle, and from what he learned from Saber, he knew she didn't even use a strong magic attack. The battle didn't even last a few seconds after they got there, and it was already over. 

Saber went over to where the doggy was laying before she made the greataxe form of Shining Heart appear and collected the jewel seed. When that was done, Saber made Shining Heart go back to standby before she got down and used her magic to heal the puppy. When the puppy recovered, Saber petted it before telling it that it should take it's time to grow up and not rush things. 

Later as the sky became orange with the sun starting to set, Saber, Nanoha, Sparkle, and Yuuno watched as the woman woke up and was reunited with the puppy before they took their leave.

_"So that was Dragon Slayer Magic?"_ asked Yuuno.

_"Yes,"_ said Saber. _"In Fiore, they call people that can use Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayers."_

Saber's stomach rumbled, shaking the ground slightly and making her blush as she held her hands on her stomach.

Nanoha giggled as she heard, "Come to think about it. I'm starving too, so how about we head back and get something to eat."

"Yay!" cheered Saber excitedly.

Nanoha, Yuuno, and Sparkle all looked at her before they all smiled, and then they all started making their way back to the house.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter four of Worlds Collide Ultra. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little longer than I intended, but I don't think I did too bad as I am only a bit above 5k words. There was quite a bit of things that we learned in this chapter about the world, Saber, and Sparkle. The world is a bit different from the original story of Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and more will be explained about it as the story goes on, but not much is known about the changes currently. This chapter takes place in the second episode along with the previous two chapters as some of you noticed, but that is because there was a bit of difference between the original story and this story.

I wasn't sure about adding in Saber's natural body temperature for a few reasons. According to some information I read, it stated that Natsu's body heat was hot enough to melt Iron, which I call BS. The reason for this is because Irons melting point is 2,800°F, which is akin to the temperature of a red sun, but if Natsu's natural body he was 2,800°F, then I don't see how Lucy could tolerate him sneaking into her bed. At that temperature, he would burn any building he came into contact with and other things such as clothing and furniture. He would be a complete fire hazard, and although some might put this off as they have resistance because of magic. That might work for the people, but for buildings and clothing, I do not see that working. This makes me believe they was referring to his magic and not his natural body heat, which would make more sense. Saber's natural body heat makes more sense than that too. Onsens temperatures are between 50-80°C or 122-176°F and Japanese people take bathes in them, so Nanoha would be able to tolerate Saber's natural body heat of 176°F and would even be able to tolerate 212°F, but would be sweating. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Ultra.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, Dragonball, the characters from each anime show, or any music that may be in the story, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of the story.


End file.
